


Curse You

by SaiyanPrincess



Series: Curse You [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincess/pseuds/SaiyanPrincess





	1. Curse You

Damn that idiot! damn him straight to the hell or wherever he came from! How could he do this to me. How could he make me feel this way! I obliterated myself just to save him and this damned planet that he loves so much. Hell, I was stuck in another world by myself because that baka got his life back from the old kai. Now he was back on earth with his damned family, forgetting everything that happened. I lost everything that I held dear to me and he just gets to go back and pretend that what I did and what I said to him didn't happen. I had my chance to destroy him. I had the perfect opportunity. But my damned feelings for him got in the way. Even after I came back to fight Majin Buu, he acted completely oblivious to my feelings.

After the fusion with Kakarot, after feeling every damned thing that he does. My feelings only grew stronger for the damned idiot. There was a certain connection that he and I made while in the fusion. I can't really describe how it felt. There was a feeling in my heart after we split inside Majin Buu that was missing. It made me feel sick. How in the hell could I be getting feelings for this idiot. He was constantly had a smile on his face, and his natural born talent was incredible and yet. I couldn't help but hate him for it. I worked so hard and so long to become the greatest fighter in the universe, and he ALWAYS beats me, and he hasn't worked for any of his talent, it just comes right out of thin air it seems like. It was sickening, and yet I couldn't help but admire him for his strength and power that he had. It made me burn right in the pit of my stomach, watching him transform into a super saiyan and beyond made my body ache for him. It was an interesting feeling, the feeling that you are drawn to someone and the feeling is so strong that it makes your entire body ache. But you know that you can never act upon it, and it makes your heart very heavy with despair and hopelessness.

What makes me so damned angry about all of this is that he acts like he can't feel the things that I do! I know that he does because when we fused and every damned day afterwards, I can feel his feelings, his happiness and carefree nature. It makes me sick. As I think back to the first time I tried to express my feelings to the idiot, he just looked at me like he had no clue what I was talking about. I remember the look of confusion on his face perfectly. Then the anger came. I couldn't believe it. Just thinking about it now gives me chills.

**Flashback**

I was standing there, watching Kakarot struggling with the ki rings that I had put around his ankles, wrists, and neck. It made me smile to watch him struggling, and it was all because of me. This was the one time that I was going to beat this clown. I wasn't going to be second best to him anymore. The feeling made me want to jump for joy. But, I found myself quickly running out of the energy to beat him senseless, to make him pay for everything that he has done to me. Instead, I found myself looking at him, stalking him like a monster would their prey, I come up close to him and look at him in the eyes. The eyes that still had hope that he could win this battle. He always wins the battle.

"Look at you, finally I have you where I want you." I said to him as an evil smirk came upon my face. "I could do anything to you right now, and you couldn't do anything about it." I said as I look at him before I punch him right in his gut, causing the wind to be knocked out of him before he cried out in pain. There was a part of me that liked hearing that sound finally come from him, but mostly I was unsatisfied with what I was doing to him. It was like the evil in my heart that Babiti had reinstilled was slowly dissipating as I looked into those blue green eyes and that beautiful blonde hair.

"Vegeta, please don't do this. There isn't much time, Majin Buu is about to be released from all the energy that WE'RE giving him. Don't let him win Vegeta, I know you're still in there. I saw it when Babiti was trying to tell you to kill the Supreme Kai. You're still in there Vegeta. I know it. I know that you can fight this. Don't just do it for yourself, do it for your son, do it for the earth to save it. Do it...for me" Kakarot says as I look at him, the glare returning to my face, how dare he say those things to me! His words tugged at my heartstrings and made me think of my dear son. My little Trunks, who was probably out there looking for me right now to help me fight.

But I wasn't going to give in that easily. "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" I screamed as I continued my assault. Punching and kicking him in every place that I thought of. I heard his groans and cries of pain, but it didn't stop me, instead it spurred me on to do more damage. When I was finished, I look at him, his almost lifeless body (even though he was already dead) was looking up at me. I couldn't help the smirk that came upon my face. "you don't know how long I've been waiting for this dear Kakarot. I don't care who or what is going to be coming, nothing will stop me. Now that I have you exactly where I want you." I say as I get impossibly closer to him. I take one of my hands and entwine it in his hair, pulling hard making him cry out.

"Don't you see Kakarot? This isn't about that damned creature or that maniac trying to control him. This is about me getting my power back! That's why I let Babidi take control of my body. I used to be a warrior. A warrior that caused a planet to explode with just the touch of my finger. My father had always told me that it was my birthright to become the strongest warrior in the universe. Then I came to earth and I met you Kakarot.I had never seen such power in my entire life. Besides Frieza, who was the most powerful being in the world, who you took out like it was nothing once you turned into the pinnacle of our race, a Super Saiyan. All the while, I came back here and I started to become soft, weak. I had allowed myself to settle down, make a family. To tell you the truth I was actually beginning to like this hell hole that you call home. I had allowed myself to become one of you, and before Babidy had come around, I was beginning to be okay with that. I had started to gain feelings, something that I never really had. I learned to be happy, to enjoy my life, and to love." That was when I looked him straight in the eyes. I saw his eyes widen as he looked at me. He gave me a knowing look, but I knew that he had no clue what I was going to say next.

"After all of these years, I finally understand what it is like to love someone so wholeheartedly that it almost makes me sick." I say glaring before I stand even closer to him. "Do you know what it feels like to love someone so much that it hurts just to think about that person? Do you Kakarot?" I asked him, he looks at me with a sad look in his eyes, he shakes his head. For a moment I was slightly about his wife and his sons? For a moment I was taken aback at the truth that was held in his eyes. He loved them, he loved them with every fiber of his being, but there was something that was stronger than the love of his family. The love for fighting. This was why he was always sacrificing himself. I came to this realization within a matter of seconds. I didn't know whether to be sorry for him, or admire him.

I look at him for a moment before I shake my head. "I know that feeling, the feeling that knowing you love this person so much, that you would...kill for them." I say smirking a little. I look at his face and I see that he was starting to get confused again. That damned idiot was so naive it killed me sometimes. "Damnit Kakarot! It's you!" I say before I punch him right in the nose. "Why haven't you been able to see that?" I ask angrily as I glare at him. I see him trying to comprehend what I just said, and it is taking him a hell of a lot longer than I had intended. I roll my eyes before I grip what is left of the top of his gi in my hands and rip it off. I take his hair into my hands and tug on it softly before I lean in and smirk. "There's nothing you can do to stop me." I say as I slowly lean in, letting my lips graze across his. I can taste his blood on his lip, and it makes the kiss so much sexier. I groan internally before I look into his eyes and pull away. I don't see anything in his eyes. There was no hatred, anger, or anything. The next thing I know, his power level is skyrocketing and he breaks free of the ki rings to finish our fight. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I was so angry and hurt that I could kill him. But instead, when he feels the energy coming from Majin Buu being released, I play into his little game and stop the fight. I knock him unconscious when he lets his guard down and I take his last senzu bean. I look down at the unconscious man before I go up in a blaze, going toward the energy source that was surging.

As soon as I get over to where I thought Buu was, I see Piccolo and my son with Kakarotos youngest son. I land next to them and my son comes running to me trying to tell me about how him and Goten were going to take on Majin Buu all by themselves, that they could take him. I look down at my son before I take him into my arms, hugging him tightly to me.

"Dad...dad you're embarrassing me." I hear him say as he blushes, looking down. I just smile at him and hug him closer to me. I wasn't going to let go. "Dad..what's wrong?" He asks me.

"Son..I just wanted to say, I'm so proud of you Trunks." I say to him softly, as he looks up at me, i take my hand and chop him in the neck, knocking him unconscious. I look at Goten who was now screaming at me, saying how could I do this, that dad's aren't supposed to do bad things to their kids. This was when I punched him right in the stomach, just like I did his father. He fell right to the ground. I look over to Piccolo and tell him to get them as far away from here he could. He nods to me and picks them up just as Majin Buu arrives. I look over at him and smirk. This wasn't going to take long at all.

**END FLASHBACK**

After the dragon balls were recovered and all of the good people in the world were brought back to life that were killed by Majin Buu, everything seemed to go back to normal for little planet earth. Somehow though, and what I'm still trying to understand is how I also got mixed in with those people. I'm not sure what happened but I'm back on earth with my son and everyone else. Everything seems normal. Except the tension between me and Kakarot.

It hurt to think back to that time. Since then, Kakarot has barely spoken to me. We will occasionally talk to each other when Trunks and Goten want to play together. But besides that, there's not contact between us. We don't even spar together anymore. Having him cut drastically out of my life hurt more than I could ever imagine. It was like there was this void in my heart that only he could fill. It wasn't like I didn't try to make this feeling go away. For the most part it did work. I could go through my day without thinking of him. Those days may be few and far between, but they still happened.

I look around the room for a moment, I needed something to clear my head. I get up quickly and decide to go to the gravity room. I put the room under 400 times gravity. I groan in pain for a moment as I feel the weight hit my body. It almost made me fall over. I get used to it eventually and start to stretch and do some push ups, pushing my body to its limit. Since I didn't have Kakarot to be my personal punching bag anymore, It was hard to get a truely good work out. I hear a knock on the door of the gravity room and I look up seeing Trunks in the window.

"Dad! I wanna go see Goten!" Trunks hollars into the room looking at him with a pleading look. I sigh and look at him, that meant seeing that clown that I didn't want to deal with. I sigh and look at the pleading look in his eyes, he was almost pouting. I smile a little, knowing I couldn't say no to him. "Later alright? We can have them over for dinner when I'm done training." I smile when I see the sparkle in Trunks' eyes before he runs back into the house. I smile and sigh, knowing that he would already be calling Goten to come over. Goten was a good kid, he reminded me so much of his father, not just in his looks, but in his attitude as well. I stand in the gravity room, turning up my power level to that of a Super Saiyan.

I smile softly as I feel the power course through my veins. The pinnacle of the Saiyan race was held in this power, although he now realized that there were ascended versions of the power that he hasn't reached yet that Kakarot had. I shake my head, thinking of how that idiot got everything that he wanted and he barely had to work for it. He had more raw talent in his pinky finger than I had in my entire body. Just the thought of that flared my entire body with rage. I felt raw power surge through my veins as I screamed smirking as I feel myself ascend to SSJ 2. The surge of power caused me to fall back, into the gravity room panel. Causing the room to go under double the gravity that it was. I gasp in pain as i fall to the ground, unable to get up. I scream Trunks' name, hoping and praying that he heard me from inside.

Trunks POV

After I got off the phone with Goten, I jump into the shower quickly. I smile bright as I think of him coming over. Goten was my best friend in the whole world. When I come back downstairs I see that my dad hasn't come out from the gravity room yet. I watch some tv, hoping that he would come in soon. After watching like...three episodes of my favorite show. I decide to go outside and check on him. I gasp as I look in the window, he was on the floor and it looked like he couldn't move. I bang on the door and scream for him. "Dad! Dad get up!" I scream, tears running down my face. I hurry and fly to Gotens house banging on the door. I couldn't stop crying "Goten! Open the door my dad's hurt please!" I cry as I look at the door. I see the door open but it wasn't Goten, it was his dad.

"Trunks what's going on?" He asks as he looks down at me.

"M..my dad. He was in the gravity room. I felt his ki skyrocket, now he's on the floor and he can't move." I say trying my hardest not to cry in front of him. He was the strongest man in the world.

Goku kneels down next to me and pulls me into his arms. I cling to his gi and look at him "please tell me you can help him?" I ask him.

"Don't you worry okay? You stay here with Goten and hang out while I go and get him." He says to me as I look up, watching him stand up. He flies away before I could say thank you.

I go into Goten's room and smile a little at him. "Hey." I say as I sit down in his room and look at him. I was so scared for my dad that I couldn't think straight.

"Uh..hey Trunks... I thought that we were going to come to your house?" He asks me. I just shake my head and look away from him. I didn't really want to talk about it right now.

"Yea..but uh..dad got busy and told me to come over here, he should be here soon." I say smiling as I look at Goten for a second. I was hoping and praying that the last part was true.

Goku POV

I was sitting on the couch when I heard the phone ring. It was more than likely Trunks asking to play with Goten. I loved this kid to death, he was the sweetest and kindest kid that I've ever met. He was the polar opposite of his father. Thinking about Vegeta made Goku's heart ache. For years, he has realized that his feelings for Vegeta were more than a stupid friendship. But never could he have imagined that they would turn into what they are now. It felt like half of Goku's heart was on the other side of the city. He would never admit all of this to Vegeta, hell he couldn't after he rejected his feelings before they released Buu. He felt absolutely awful when he rejected him. But the reason that he did back then was because he wasn't himself. He was Majin Vegeta, who had a heart made of evil and an incredible power to match. If I would of realized that Vegeta was going to give his life for me and to save the planet, then be brought back to life by the dragon balls. I definitely would of told him how I felt. But since he didn't foresee that happening, he didn't know what to do now.

When I heard a knock at the door I was a little surprised, almost no one came out to visit them anymore. When he hears Trunks' voice, I get a little worried. We were supposed to go over there after Vegeta was done training. I hurry to the door and see little Trunks at the door on the verge of tears, his father was stuck in the gravity room and he needed me to help. I try to help him stay calm the best that I could. I fly toward their home, I didn't know what I was going to come in on. I look in the gravity room and my eyes widen, Vegeta was passed out on the floor from all the pressure, I look over at the meter and my eyes about bug out of my head. The meter was at 800 times gravity. He was a complete idiot thinking that he could train in that kind of environment. I quickly transform into a SSJ2 and open the door.

As soon as I step in the door, I feel like my bones are being crushed. I groan in pain as I slowly make my way to Vegeta. As soon as i get to the machine I turn it all the way down to normal gravity. It felt like I could fly as soon as the weight was lifted off of my shoulders. I look down at Vegeta and slowly sit down next to him, Quite a few of his bones were broken, I reach into my sash and look for my little pouch of senzu beans, but there were none. I sigh and stroke his hair slowly, debating on if picking him up would help him or hinder him right now. Instead of transporting him, I decide to call Dende, He could heal him and make him well again. He transports here within seconds and looks down at Vegeta. "Oh my god...Goku what did you do to him?" He asks worriedly as he starts to heal him with his hands, sending waves of healing through Vegeta's body.

I chuckle a little "Well..it wasn't me actually if you could believe that. Somehow he thought that he could train in 800 times gravity, it apparently brought him straight to the floor and I found him like this after Trunks came over asking me to come help him get out of it." I say as I look down at him. His flawless face looked so peaceful as he laid there, all healed. I sigh and look at Dende. "Will he be alright?" I ask.

"I made sure all of his bones were healed, but that was as much as I could do, he's going to feel a lot of pain when he wakes up. I've already talked to Korin, and he doesn't have any senzu beans at the moment. He's just going to need to take it easy for a while. Maybe stay with someone that can watch after him." Dende says as he looks at me. I sigh and look down at Vegeta, he would never take my help. Not after what happened.

"I'll make sure he finds a place. Thanks again Dende." I say to him smiling as I watch him teleport back to the lookout. As I look down at Vegeta, I realize that I should of never refused him. I sigh and stroke his hair slowly, I feel him start to move a little. It made me smile to think that he was already waking up.

"K...Kakarot?" He says softly as he slowly looks up at me.

Vegeta POV

I wake up to feel the weight of the world was lifted off of my shoulders. Someone must have come to save me from the gravity room. But there's no one on earth strong enough to come in and turn off the machine. The second that they stepped foot in here it would have crushed them to bits.

All except for one person.

"K..kakarott?" I say, trying to make it sound a lot more than it did. It came out as barely a whisper as I look around.

"It's okay Vegeta, You're going to be okay. I'm here." He says to me as I look up at him, there was a small smile on his face and it made me sick to my stomach. Curse you Kakarot...I wasn't going to be a part of your mind games anymore.

"Oh really?" I say glaring at him as I sit up slowly, groaning in pain. There was so much pain that I nearly fell back over, but Kakarott caught me. He always had to be the damned hero didn't he? "Just leave me alone Kakarott...It'll save us both the energy." I say as I look away from him. I didn't want to deal with him and his games.

"Vegeta...Dende says that you're going to need someone to take care of you as you heal from his. He fixed all of your shattered bones, but that was about the only thing that he could do. You have a lot of healing to do. I want you to come with me and I will take care of you please." He says, giving me a pleading look that I wasn't going to fall for.

"Why in the hell do you all of a sudden care if I'm alright Kakarott? Up until now, you were fine with just ignoring me completely unless our sons wanted to get together. Even then, you would ignore me as they played together like best friends. Besides, I don't think your wife will enjoy having more saiyans in the house. I still don't know how she handles all three of you." I say rolling my eyes as I cross my arms, searing pain going through my muscles making me hiss before I look up at Kakarott. He had a sad look in his eyes. I hadn't seen that look before.

"Chichi is gone Vegeta. I tried to tell you that a long time ago. But you were too busy with trying to raise your son. She couldn't handle the monsters that we had become, and she left months ago." He says to me. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. That wretched woman was out of their lives. It was good for them, I still will never understand how Kakarott put up with her constant nagging and complaining about everything. But I guess you will do crazy things when you love someone.

"Oh well then...why in the hell would you want me around anyway? Like I said, you were fine with ignoring me up until this point? Why the change of heart?" I ask, you could hear the resentment in my voice toward the beautiful idiot that was next to me. It couldn't be that he finally realized that he had feelings for me and was now trying to make it up to me. There was no way in hell that was going to happen. I cross my arms and turn away from him. He wasn't giving me an answer quick enough.

"Vegeta...You'd never understand okay?" He says to me. I whip around and glare at him. Did he really think that I wouldn't understand? Did he not think that putting my feelings on the line was enough to mean getting a damned answer out of this idiot.

"Oh really? I'd never understand is that it? Oh no, I would never understand how your feeling. For the last four months I have been trying to cope with you not being in my life all because I won't understand? Please enlighten me! I gave up my life to save this kami forsaken planet of yours and for you! I think I deserve a damned explanation!" I was infuriated. How could he think that that was an okay answer to give me?

I watch as his gaze fell to the floor as he sighed. "Vegeta. If i would of known that you were going to sacrifice yourself to save the planet, and make yourself get out of Babidi's control, then I would of told you how I felt in the first place." He must of seen the look of utter shock and confusion on my face because he quickly continued. "When you were being controlled by Babidi, I wasn't sure what to really think. I didn't know if those feelings were yours or not. When we kissed I...i didn't want to believe that it was actually you doing all of those things because...I couldn't let myself fall in love with a monster." He says to me as he looks away.

My body was frozen as I try to comprehend what he just said… I couldn't let myself fall in love with a monster...Those words kept repeating in my head like clockwork. Once I finally get the courage, I look up to him and sigh. "So all these months, you've been hiding from me because you realized that it wasn't me under someone's control saying all of those things. That it was really me, and you didn't know how to feel." I say as calmly as I can as I look at the beautiful idiot in front of me who just nodded. "Well then...How do you feel now?" I ask him as I cross my arms, completely unprepared for what was going to happen next.

Kakarot looks me in the eyes before he slowly makes his way over to me, never averting his gaze from mine, He cupped my cheek with his left hand before he leaned in, kissing me full on the lips. I felt like I had died and gone to heaven (in a good way this time). I gasp and wrap my arms into his hair, kissing back with all of the passion that I had, our kiss told a story to each other, one saying that we were never going to part again. No matter what came our way.

Kakarot pulls away from me and I look up into his eyes as he gently strokes my cheek, saying the words that I've wanted to hear for months now. "I love you Vegeta...Let me take care of you...my prince"


	2. The Wait is Over... Now What?

**Vegeta POV**

I couldn't believe the words that I heard coming from that big idiots mouth. I look at him with a look of disbelief. He just smiles at me and strokes my cheek gently, causing electric shocks to run from my cheek down to my toes. My eyes flutter closed as his touch lulled me into a very calm state. His touch made me purr like a kitten, causing him to chuckle before he leaned down once again. He looks into my eyes before his own flutter closed, kissing me gently, as if I'd break.

That was something that I never understood. He was the most tactical and powerful Saiyan in the world. Yet, he only fights because he loves being challenged. This is why he was merciful to Frieza, Cell, and even me. When we first fought on earth, his little bald friend was going to kill me. But this big beautiful idiot spared my life and let me come back to my home to heal. Then I came back, intent on destroying the planet once more, but then I settled down, made a family, and fell in love with this planet and the man that was kissing me right now. He was the strongest being in the universe, but he couldn't intentionally hurt a fly, his kisses were so gentle and sweet, it was almost like kissing a piece of candy.

I let him kiss me, it was one of the best feelings that I had felt in a long time. Aside from my son being born, I'm pretty sure that this is the best feeling I've ever had. My eyes close slowly as my body relaxes into his touch. One of my hands come up to wrap in that mess of hair that was on top of his head, my mouth opening slightly to let my tongue run along his bottom lip. Causing the man holding me to gasp and shiver, making me smile. He looks at me and smiles before he nuzzles my nose. "We should get back to my place. Trunks was super worried about you." He says. I smile and sigh, that son was so sweet and wonderful. I nod and look up at him as he picks me up in his arms and starts to walk out the door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Kakarot?" I ask as his grip tightens on me as I try to get out of his grasp "I can fly by myself thank you very much." I say glaring at him for a moment. I know that I was hurt but I wasn't a damned child. I could fly by myself.

"I know you can Vegeta. But that doesn't mean that I want you to." He says to me as he smiles and holds me tighter. "You're supposed to be resting, and I'm going to make sure that you rest. If that means holding you for the next month then so be it." He says as I look at him with wide eyes. That was one of the sweetest things I'd ever heard. There was a part of me that was stuck in my old ways and it made me sick to my stomach. But the bigger part of me it made my heart flutter. I smile a little and sigh, giving into him. Knowing that he wouldn't stop until he got his way. His stubbornness was part of his charm I guess.

"Let me take care of you, my prince." Those words kept running through my mind as Kakarot carries me in his arms like a child to his house. I thought that it was completely unnecessary to do this, but come to think of it, it was one of the best ideas that he had ever had. His strong arms surrounding my body was the exact feeling that I had been yearning for all these months. I just closed my eyes and relaxed into his strong body as they flew high above the city. I looked down at the ground and suddenly, everything just seemed to put me in an amazing mood. Not only that, the day seemed brighter, the grass was greener, the birds were singing happy songs. Everything was just perfect. Maybe it was because the last few months I had always thought on the darker side of things, nothing seemed to make me happy until now.

Once we landed next to his house, Kakarot sat me down and held me close to his chest, wrapping his arms around my waist as we walked into the house. I look up and see Trunks, Goten, and Gohan in the kitchen. They had all started eating. Whatever it was smelled delicious. They all turn to me smiling bright, I see the look in Trunks' eyes and I smile at him "Hey Trunks." I said to him as I slowly walk into the house, Kakarot behind me, not touching me anymore, but he was close enough that if I stumbled he would catch me.

"Daddy! You're okay!" Trunks runs over to me and hugs me tight. I smile and pick him up slowly, I feel a hand on my lower back, I lean into Kakarot and hold Trunks tight. It was great to know that he was worried about me.

"I'm fine Trunks, I'm perfectly fine." I say smiling at him before I look back at Kakarot. I set him down and smile "Go eat okay? I'll make my way in there in a minute." I say before Trunks runs away smiling, back to eat. I look at Kakarot and sigh, running a hand through my hair. "What happens now?" I ask as I look at him, he looked down at me sadly before he sighs. It looked like he had no clue what to do either.

"Well...we can just take it one day at a time, start out slow." He says as I look at him nodding. I sigh and look down. I could tell by the look on his face that he didn't really want to tell the kids about this. At least not yet. He didn't know how the kids would take it. Especially Goten and Gohan. Their mother was everything to them. She loved them and they loved her, that's why after school every day they spend some time with her before coming home to their dad. I sigh and look at the kids, before looking at Kakarot. I wasn't sure how to feel about this. I just wanted to be with him, not try and replace someone that I knew I couldn't.

"Hey...I see that look in your eyes, stop thinking about this right now. Like I said..One day at a time." He said to me before he takes my hand in his, squeezing it. He lets it go quickly before he smiles at me. Looking at his smile made me weak at the knees. I smile and nod to him, it seemed easy enough. We go to the table and engorge ourselves with the amazing food that Gohan made. After we were completely stuffed and miserable, I go over to the couch and lay down, the smaller boys go and play, Gohan goes to Videl's house, and Kakarot comes and sits on the floor by the couch next to me. I smile at him softly and run a hand through his mess that he called hair. He smiles and leans his head back to look at me "Hi there." He says chuckling as he looks at me. I shake my head at the adorable idiot in front of me, I couldn't help but smile though. He always knew how to put me into a better mood.

"So Kakarot...Why didn't you tell me that your wife left you?" I ask in a soft voice, I knew that he could hear me, but I didn't want the others to somehow hear our conversation.

He sighed before he looked at me sadly. "At the time...I didn't think that it was important. Everyone except me basically hated her. So it just made it easier to not tell anyone and just not bring her up ever again. It made it easier on me and the boys. They hated that their mother spoke about them that way, but they can't help but love her. I sometimes feel like she's trying to pull them away from me. I can see it in their eyes Vegeta. Every day they become more and more distant from me." He says as his hands start to shake. My eyes widen as I watch for the first time, Kakarot was showing his true feelings. The anguish that he felt, the anger toward that vile woman, everything was coming out in waves and I was taken aback for a moment.

I stroke his hair and lean down slowly to kiss his temple. I feel him calm down a little bit when I do that. If he still had his tail, I would play with it as he calmed down. A Saiyans tail can be a very good thing to have, it helped you transform, it brought you pleasure and serenity when touched in the right way.

When he was finally calmed down, Kakarot looks back at me and smiles a little as he sighs. "Maybe I'm just over reacting, I mean. I see them more than she does." He says, I could see him trying to rationalize why they were becoming so distant with him. "Maybe they just have a lot of stuff going on.." He says before he looks back at me. I smile at him sadly as I take his hand in mine and hold it. I'd let him believe that their mother was brainwashing them if it meant that he was content. The look on his face when he is in emotional pain is the worst thing in the universe. I can't describe how painful it is to look at that face. It made my heart want to come out of my chest to try and make his whole again. I look at him and nod in agreement, even though I didn't think that was what was really going on.

I look outside and I see the sunset, the way that it was hitting the mountains and all of the other wonderful scenery around it was magnificent. I see Kakarot look in that direction. As soon as he did, all of the worry just melted off of his face. He smiled outside and leaned more into the couch that I was on. I smile and stroke his hair once again. "It's beautiful isn't it?" I say, wondering what he was thinking about. Knowing him it was probably something very simple. He didn't keep complex ideas in his head for long, it caused it to hurt. I smile and lean down, kissing his cheek softly. "Tell me what you're thinking about Kakarot." I say in a gentle voice in his ear. I saw the shiver that ran through his body and it made me smile.

He looks back at me and takes his hand, putting it on my cheek, rubbing it gently. I leaned into his touch as my eyes closed. "I was thinking about how beautiful the sunset is. Just like the man in front of me." He says. My eyes open slowly, I see his smiling face and I just roll my eyes smiling "Baka" I say as I sit up slowly, hissing as the pain shot through my body like lightning bolts. I look at him and sigh. The pain was unbearable. Kakarot looks at me with a worried look on his face. I sigh and shake my head "I"m fine Kakarot, I just need a hot shower." I say as I slowly get up. My entire body was on fire. I run a hand through my hair and close my eyes. I couldn't handle this level of pain "D..do you have any Senzu Kakarot?" I ask through my teeth. The pain was absolutely unbearable.

I hear him come up behind me and rub my back. I sigh and lean into his touch. "No I don't, But I can talk to Gohan, maybe he will know what to do. He is smart." He says as he smiles at me. "In the mean time, go take a hot bath to relax your muscles." He says before he wraps his arms around my waist, taking me into his room, leading me to his bathroom with an enormous bathtub.

I smile and look up at him "Wow...what on earth made you get this?" I ask him as I look at it,

He helps me get undressed and smiles a little "Well...Chichi hated that we had a small house, this was the only way that I could make her happy...having an enormous bathroom and bedroom." He said to me before he kissed my forehead, leaving me there in my boxers. "I trust you can finish the rest by yourself." He says smiling a little. "I'm going to go talk to Gohan, maybe he will think of something." He says as he leaves the room. Giving me a moment to myself.

I sigh and look around the bathroom. None of this looked or felt like Kakarot, he wouldn't want something this extravagant. It was ridiculous. I sigh and get down slowly into the tub and turn the hot water on all the way with barely any cold water. I let the water rise as I lean back and relax. The water felt really nice on my body. I laid there for a good hour, wondering where in the hell he was.

* * *

**Goku POV**

I left Vegeta in the bathroom, hoping that he would be okay to get in by himself. I had no doubt that he would be, but there was still part of me that worried slightly. I walk into Gohan's room, he had come back from Videls not too long ago. "Hey Gohan, I have a question.." I ask him as I lean against the door frame.

"Dad, make it quick I'm a little busy." He says not looking up from his work.

I sigh and go over to him rubbing his shoulders. "Gohan, it's saturday, you can take a break from your work. Life isn't all about work. All work and no play will ruin your life. I know that I'm not the one to talk because all I do is lay around waiting for people to destroy the earth but...that's who I am. " I say looking down.

Gohan looks up at me like I have lost my mind. "Where in the heck did that come from dad? I have to get this done by Monday, mom gave it to me and if I don't have it done she might kill me." He says sighing as he lays his head down on the desk. He looked like he was about to break "Why does she do this to me? Why can't she just be a normal mother that loves her child no matter what? Why do you make us go over there? Goten hates it too..Why dad why?" He asks, his voice cracking softly, My eyes widen as I look down at my son. So that was what was going on with him. His mother was working him to death, no wonder he sounded so distant and was always in his room. It all made perfect sense now.

I rub his back and sigh "I had no idea that you felt that way. I will figure out a way okay? You don't have to do anything that you don't want to okay Gohan?" I say as I smile softly as he looks up at me nodding, smiling a little. "Why did I come in here?" I think for a moment, For the life of me I couldn't remember. Soon, a lightbulb went off in my head. "Oh yea! Vegeta is in a lot of pain from being stuck in the gravity room. Do you know of something that could help him. I'd give him a Senzu bean, but there not any right now and Korin is trying to make them as fast as he can. Can you help?" I ask him pleadingly.

Gohan looks at me, as if he was surprised at what I asked him. He looks around and thinks. "Uhm, I don't think that any over the counter medicine will help him. He's a Saiyan. But, I'm sure that I can get something. Give me an hour and I'll get it for you." He says to me with a small smile on his face, The look on his face almost make me wonder if he knew what's happened today. I wasn't going to dwell on that thought for too long because I had to get back to Vegeta.

I smile bright and nod to him, hugging him for a moment before I leave his room. "Thanks on, You're the best." He says smiling before he heads back to the bathroom. He knocked before he entered, smiling at the muscular Saiyan in the bathtub.

Gohan POV

As soon as my dad left the room, I begin to think about why he was trying to help Vegeta. I mean, I knew he never wanted to see any human or creature in pain. But this was Vegeta that we were talking about. Something between them has changed. I noticed it when they were about to battle in front of me and the old kai. There was something different with Vegeta. After they fought and Buu was released even. Vegeta sacrificed himself to save the planet. That was something that was more up my dad's alley than Vegeta's, it just didn't make any sense to me whatsoever. Oh well. I guess it wasn't my place to be making assumptions. Now it was time to go in town and get what I needed. Knowing that none of the local drug stores would have what I was interested in, I decide to head straight for the hospital. Now to do this correctly, I would need to get a nurse to see me and prescribe me the medicine. But that could take too long, I mean there were people everywhere. It seemed like everyone and their brother decided to get sick all in one day. I sigh and look around, thinking of some way to get the medicine. There was no way that I was just going to steal it. But what could I do?

As if on cue, a very cute nurse walked up to me, she wrapped her arm around mine and smiled up at me, it was surprising how clingy she was being to a stranger. "is there anything that I can help you with sugar?" She asks me in the sweetest of voices. I could tell that all of this was a facade that she used to try and get men. On the inside you could see the desperation in her face.

I look down at her and bite my lip, running my hand through my hair at the back of my head "Well actually. I think you can. You see...my friend was in a terrible fight. He can barely move because of all of his bruising. But he absolutely can't stand hospitals, so is it possible that maybe you...could get me some medicine for him? I'd owe you big time." I say in the sweetest voice that I could come up with. No matter how desperate she may seem, there was always a chance that this wouldn't work.

"Well..you know I'm not supposed to do that sweetpea." She says as she looks up at me. I sigh and look away, trying my hardest to look convincing that I was actually upset about this. "But I'll tell you what, You give me your digits and I'll get you what you want." She says smiling up at me.

I smile bright and nod to her, hugging her and kissing her on the cheek. "oh my god you are a life saver!" I say smiling before she goes quickly through a door. I smirk and sigh, sometimes I think that I take my looks for granted, but hey, if it got me the things that I wanted, why not have a little fun with it at the same time. I wrote down my number on a piece of paper and smiled at her, she handed me the script bag and I took it and gave her my number on the paper. We both go our separate ways and I jump for joy as soon as I get out the door, unable to believe how easy that was.

i look down at the bag and try to read the name of the medicine. "Oxy...Oxycontin. This better work." I say as I look up before I fly home quickly. I run up the stairs and knock on my dads door before I open it. I walk in to see Vegeta laying on the bed, he looked like he was in extreme pain, and my dad was laying next to him. As soon as he saw me come in he jumped up and looked at me "did you get it?" He asks anxiously.

"yea I got it, but I'm not sure it'll work. this is supposed to be strong by human standards, I'm sure that it'll just dull your pain Vegeta." I say leaving the room. As soon as I close the door I smile a little bit, hoping that he would be okay. For a moment, I began to think of what it would be like for my dad and Vegeta to get together. It would be interesting to have another little kid around the house, plus two more Saiyan mouths to feed. I sigh and smile a little bit before I go back to my room to do my work.

* * *

**Goku POV**

When Gohan left the room I look at the bag before I rip it open, there was a bottle inside, I grab Vegeta a glass of water and smile a little at him. "Here take two of these. If they're strong for humans, they shouldn't do much for you" I say as I watch him take the medicine. I smile at him and get up to turn off the light. I go back down and lay by him, I stroke his arm slowly as he looks at me and smiles a little.

"Thank you Kakarot, you are the greatest." he says softly before he kisses my ear.

I smile and kiss his nose softly "No need to thank me my prince...Now get some sleep. We're going to have a busy day tomorrow." I say to him as I stroke his chest, I look down at him to see him biting his lip. There was something wrong and I could feel it. "Vegeta are you alright."

"Kakarot...I'm starting to feel really funny...Has your hair always been that color?" He asks me as I look at him in disbelief. I touch my hair for a second. I pull one strand out ad see that it was jet black, just like it always has been.

"Vegeta are you okay?" I ask him as I feel his hand run down my chest to my thigh. I look up with wide eyes to see a smirk on his face. This was going to be one long ass night.

 


	3. That Oxy Got Him Like Woah!

**Goku POV**

I knew that I probably shouldn't be laughing at him right now, but it was so easy. He was barely conscious, with his head laying on my lap, babbling about some random things. I had no clue what he was talking about most of the time. It sounded like he was talking about his home planet. As interesting as that would normally be to me, I don't really know how much of it could be true since he's talking about giant vegetable monsters. So yea...I'm pretty sure that nothing that he was saying he actually meant to . I look down at my prince and smile as I rub his back. I watch him smile at me before I continue to rub his back. "Vegeta, you should probably get some sleep. Please for me." I say gently to him as I smile. He looks up at me giving me a scowl. I wanted to laugh but he looked so serious that I had to hold it in.

"Silence Kakarot...I will do whatever I damn well please."He says looking at me as he smirks up at me. "Speaking of doing whatever I damn well please...get that face over here." He says pulling me down to kiss him. My eyes widen at his assertiveness. I kiss him back, switching our position so that I was laying down next to him on my side. I stroke his hair slowly smiling as I pull away from him. He looks at me and pouts "Hey! I wasn't done!" He says glaring at me as I chuckle. I look down at my prince and smile bright. I stroke Vegeta's cheek and sigh softly "Go to sleep, we can kiss and all of that fun stuff when the medicine wears off in the morning." I say to him as I stroke his cheek slowly.

He looks up at me and pouts "But Kakarot, I don't want to sleep." He says as he clings to me. My eyes widen. I had never seen him like this before. It was kind of nice, having him not be so guarded and protective of himself.

I look down at him and smile. "alright...I guess you can stay up if you behave." I say smiling, taking his hand and squeezing it softly, making him smile up at me. He nods and snuggles to me. His face nuzzling my neck.

"I promise I'll be on my best behavior." He says smirking. I smile and relax into the bed, closing my eyes, listening to Vegeta breathe. Suddenly, I feel his lips on my neck. My eyes widen, my body tensing, trying not to let him know that it was getting to me.

"Vegeta...Y..you said that you would behave." I say in a low voice, feeling my body start to tingle at his touches. This couldn't happen right now. I wasn't going to let it. I look down at him and press my hand to his forehead, pushing him away from my neck. "Sleep now..You couldn't behave." I say as I look down at him. He looks up at me with wide eyes.

"B..but Kakarot..I need you please." He says clinging to my gi. I look down at him and smile softly, there had to be something that I could do to get that pout off of his face. I sit up for a moment and look at him sighing.

"Vegeta, you need to rest, and what you want to do is not in the category of resting..at all." I say to him as I get off of the bed. "I'm going to go check on the boys, I'll be right back." I say as I go to Gotens room, the boys were laying on the floor, completely exhausted. I smile at them and pick up both of them, laying them in Goten's bed tucking them in. I kiss Goten's forehead and smile, leaving the room to check on Gohan. When I walk into the room, Gohan was asleep at his desk, his work was all over the desk and the floor. I smile softly and shake my head, that boy never stopped. I pick him up and place him in his bed before I pick up all of his papers, trying to organize them but I had no clue what they were. So instead I just put them on the desk and left the room. I look around his room smiling a little, he was such a good kid. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of Vegeta's voice. I shut Gohan's door and hurry to my room. I open the door and there was no way that I was going to be prepared for what I saw.

Vegeta was laying on the bed, sprawled out, naked as the day that he was born. It took my breath away to see him like that. Every muscle on his body was absolute perfection, especially the one in between his legs. It was standing straight up and was pulsing right in front of me. I look at Vegeta in the eyes and I sigh softly. "Vegeta, what did I tell you?" I say as I look at him. I stand by the edge of the bed and cross my arms, looking at him.

"It wasn't me! It did it by itself!" He says with his hands raised above his head as if he was innocent. I shake my head before I sit by him on the bed. "But since it's all ready for you Kakarot, do you think that you could lend me a hand." He says smirking at me as his tail gently stroked my thigh, causing me to shiver. After trying unsuccessfully to keep my head clear, I stand, looking at Vegeta biting my lip.

"Vegeta, I already told you no...I meant no when I said it." I say as i take his hand. "i'm going to go take a shower, when I come back you'd better be asleep...Or at least clothed." I say as I look at him, closing the door as he said but Kakarot...No buts, when I said no I meant no.

As soon as I get into the shower, I sigh as the hot water hit my skin, relaxing my muscles and calming me down enough to think clearly. The thinking clearly soon went to the wayside as soon as I started thinking of Vegeta's naked body on my bed, just waiting for me to touch him. I groan to myself as i prop one hand against the wall in front of me, stroking my cock slowly, imagining Vegeta laying in that bed. His hand roaming my body as he smirks, whispering naughty things to me as his tail decided to be adventurous and stroke my inner thigh. My eyes roll in the back of my head as I imagine the sight. I was getting so hard, imagining Vegeta with me, running his hands all over me telling me how sexy I was, his tail running all over my body. God it was the hottest thing in the world to think about. "Unnnnhhhhh...Vegeta." He grunts out loud without meaning to. He prayed that Vegeta didn't hear him. His head flew back as he went at a brand new extremely fast pace. He moans as his hips thrust into his hand. For a moment he thought about what it would be like to be in Vegeta's tight little ass. He grunted in pleasure as he thrusts harder, he was almost there, He was so damned close…

"KAKAROT GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I GET UP AND DRAG YOU IN HERE!" I look in the direction of the door for a second, he probably hadn't moved, and he heard everything that just happened. This was going to be interesting.

I turn the water off and get out of the shower, not even bothering to dry off. I loosely wrap a towel around my waist before walking back into the bedroom, there was barely anything hiding my raging hard on from Vegeta. I look at him smirking a little, finally deciding to give up and give in to what he wanted. "Was there something that you needed Vegeta?" I ask as I get closer to the bed standing right next to the side that he was close to.

"God damnit Kakarot, if you want me to calm down, don't start fucking yourself in the bathroom where I can hear you...Now get that sweet cock of yours over here and fuck me with it." He says growling, I could tell that he was almost as his breaking point. Hell, even his tail had about had enough, because it was about ready to rip the towel off of my body.

"But Vegeta, I couldn't help myself, you're just so sexy laying in here all by yourself." He says laughing as his tail rips off the towel, leaving me naked for Vegeta to see every part of me. His eyes widen in admiration as his jaw drops when his gaze reaches my rock hard cock. I smirk and look down at him. "Is something wrong Vegeta?" I ask him softly before I go to the door and lock it, making sure that no one could get in. Well they could, but only if there was an absolute emergency. When I come back, Vegeta was sitting up in the bed and I take a good look at him before I lay down next to him. ,pulling him down as I kiss him deeply.

Vegeta looks at me with a look of need in his eyes. "Kakarot, please, no time for games, just fuck me please." He whimpers as he clings to me. I look at him and kiss his forehead before my hand runs down his chest, my fingers running gently over one of his nipples, smiling a little as I feel it get hard under my touch. This caused a moan to escape Vegeta's lips. This was one of the sexiest sounds that I had ever heard. I did it over and over just to hear that wonderful sound fall from his lips. He looks up at me with a sparkle in his eyes. I smile and nuzzle his cheek, taking that as my cue to continue.

With my hand running back down to its destination. All the while, Vegeta's tail was rubbing my thigh, slowly making its way to my cock. I smile and look down at his tail, gently taking into his hands. While one of my hands was rubbing Vegeta's hip, the other was stroking his tail. Vegeta's eyes widened as his back shot off the bed as he groaned in pleasure. I smile and look at him as my hand decides to go to his hardened length, stroking it gently as my other hand very gently strokes the tip of his tail. I look down at Vegeta and smile, his eyes were rolled in the back of his head and his mouth was open slightly. I lean down slowly, not stopping the pace that I had set before I kiss him gently. It was one of the best kisses that we had had so far. I feel his tongue gently stroke my bottom lip, causing me to moan and kiss him deeper. I nuzzle his nose as I kiss him, letting my tongue dance with his. Vegeta's choked off moans were the second sexiest thing in the world, only coming second to his rock hard body.

"Kakarot, I can't take this anymore...please.." He groans to me. I look at him and nod, getting up a second, i could tell he didn't know what the hell I was doing because he almost screamed, but he remembered the boys were asleep. "What the fuck are you doing Kakarot? I want you to fuck me not get up and leave." He says pouting.

I smile and stroke his tail some more, "I'm not going to fuck you while your dry Vegeta, I want you nice and slippery to take this monster cock of mine." I say smirking. I saw the look of complete shock on his face as he hears those words come out of my mouth. I just smile and go to the bathroom, grabbing a tube of scentless lotion and bring it back to the bed. I get on my knees and get between his legs, lifting his hips onto my legs as i lotion up my fingers. As gently as possible, I start to rub his entrance. I look at him and see the hesitation on his face. I kiss his hand softly and look at him. "Vegeta, you're going to have to relax or this isn't going to be very pleasant." I say gently to him. He looks at me and nods, I feel his body start to relax.

He squirms under my touch after a while moaning. "Kakarot, Please, put it in me." He says as he looks at me, his tail thumping on the bed from all the pleasure. I smile a little and nod to him. I slowly enter a finger into his tightness, I groan as I feel his ass constrict around my finger.

"Vegeta sweetie, you're going to need to relax, you may cut off circulation to something if we go any farther." i say to him, I hear him groan in frustration before he relaxes again, my finger finally able to thrust in and out of him. I smile as I feel my prince squirm from my touches, After a moment, I add another finger, making a scissoring motion with them inside of him. Causing him to moan in pain and pleasure. I look at him before I thrust deeper, hitting that sweet spot that I had been searching for. Vegeta all but orgasms right then and there. I smirk as I look up at his quivering body, moaning uncontrollably at the pleasure that I was causing him. It was the hottest thing that I had seen. "Vegeta are you ready?" I ask him gently as I kiss up his body to seal my lips on his smirking.

The only answer I got was from his tail, who started to rub my thigh and go higher to stroke my rock solid cock, that was about to blow at any second. I grunt and pull his tail away from me, stroking it instead, hoping that he didn't get hurt by me ripping him away. I align myself up with his entrance and gently push my tip in. I groan as I feel the pressure of his tight hole around the tip of my cock. I groan, looking down at Vegeta who was breathing deeply, a little layer of sweat on his body. I look at him and bite my lip. "Kakarot...please...go all the way, don't worry about hurting me anymore...please just fuck the hell out of me." He moans to me, his hips thrusting into mine. I look down at him, finding in his eyes the exact thing that I was looking for.

I smirk and lean down, my tongue gently stroking over Vegeta's lips causing him to groan. I take the tube of lotion and squeeze a little on my hand and start to stroke my cock, getting it all nice and lubed up for him. I look at him and thrust all the way in, filling him to the brim. He groans and tries his hardest not to fuck the hell out of him. Vegeta looks up at him and bites his lip. "M..move Kakarot..please...I need this right now." He groans and leans up to bite my neck, his teeth sinking hard into my flesh, causing me to cry out in pain and pleasure, I felt a warm liquid start to run down my neck, before being licked up by Vegetas tongue as he sucked on the wound that he created, causing me the greatest pleasure, if I would of had a tail, it would be thrashing around in happiness right now.

I finally was pulled out of my state of pleasure to realize that my cock was throbbing hard inside of Vegeta. I look into his eyes and pull out slowly, only to shove back into him with more force. Causing him to grunt softly, but he seemed to be enjoying himself. I smile and look down at him before I start increasing my speed, getting faster and faster until he was almost screaming my name. I look at him before I move his head to the side and bite his neck, sinking my teeth into the tight flesh there, the taste of his blood in my mouth only spurred me on to go faster and rougher on him. I suck on his neck, licking the wound to make it seal up a little. I kiss him deeply, our tongues dancing together before he pulls away from me panting. "K...kakarot...I...I'm ab..about to.." He pants, trying to get all of the words out. I nod to him in understanding as my hand runs down his chest, pinching his nipples on the way down before my hand reaches his manhood. I smile at him and start to stroke his tip gently,

I smirk when I see his eyes almost bug out of his head as his body convulsed. This was it. I watch as his seed pours out of his cock. His ass was tightening to the near point of pain, causing me to scream out his name as I came inside of him. When I look at Vegeta, he was about to fall asleep. I smile and pull out of him slowly before I go to the bathroom, getting a warm wash cloth and rub it over his chest and my own, cleaning us up before I get dressed, helping him get at least a pair of boxers on. I smile and look at him gently before kissing him. "Good night, my prince." I say softly.

"Good night Kakarot...and thank you." He says before his head hits the pillow, instantly falling asleep.


	4. The Wrath of ChiChi

****

**Vegeta POV**

It had been a week since Kakarot's oldest son had decided to help me out and get me those pills. Since that day, I've learned that I only need to take half of one instead of the insane amount that Kakarot gave me. Although that night was pretty wonderful, there was no way that I was going to do those things under that much pain medication. Just thinking of that night sends chills right down my spine. Ever since then we have been getting a lot closer, although we haven't told the kids about what was going on, I think that the oldest assumed. He was a really smart kid. Although he seemed to be in the books way too much, it seemed to of paid off for him.

I was sitting down on the couch, waiting for Kakarot to get out of the shower. I look around the house and sigh. It was very quiet, all of the boys were at school, soon though Trunks would come home while Kakarot's boys would go to their harpy bitch of a mother's house. I roll my eyes and shake my head. I really hated that woman, not only because she made Kakarot's life a living hell while she was in it, but because she is also treating her kids the same way that she did her husband. It was sickening to see the look on the boys faces as they came home from their mother's house. The look of defeat was evident, and sadness. But as soon as they saw Kakarot, all of those emotions went away. He was their savior, just like he was mine.

I hear the bedroom door shut and I couldn't help but smile bright. I see him come down the stairs, but instead of coming into the living room, he goes straight to the kitchen. I chuckle and shake my head, I should of known that that would be the first place that he would go. I get up out of my comfortable spot and go to him. "Do you ever not eat Kakarot?" I look at him going through the fridge.

"Uhm...well...there's sometimes." He says blushing a little as he smiles. I chuckle and go to him stroking his cheek softly. When he blushed made me feel really good, knowing that I could embarrass him.

I smile and watch as his cheeks turn even more red. "I was just kidding...Is there anything good in here?" I ask smiling a little. He shakes his head at me before he closes the fridge.

"No..I forgot to ask Gohan to go grocery shopping...oh well..if you're hungry we can go out and eat?" He asks with a small smile on his face.

My eyes widen as I look at him, I wasn't sure about this. This would be the first time that we would be going out together, it was almost like a first date in my mind. "Uh...yea sure I guess we can." I say looking at him. I dont' know why all of a sudden I got so nervous about this, I mean, we have gone out before together, but this time something felt...different.

Kakarot looked at me with surprise in his eyes. "Well...If you don't want to we don't have to...I mean I thought it would be kind of nice to take my man out to lunch." He says, the look on my face must have given something away because he immediately started to laugh at me. I glare at him and shake my head. "Oh come on Vegeta, lighten up and lets go eat." He says smiling a little as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Fine Kakarot, lets get out of here." I say looking at him as he smiles brightly at me. He nods and runs upstairs, grabbing a jacket. I look around and make sure that I look presentable. I run my hand through my hair as he comes downstairs. When he reaches the bottom of the steps he wraps an arm around my waist and kisses me deeply.

"You look wonderful, now lets go." He says smiling a little, as if he had sensed my insecurity. I look at him and smile a little. This was going to be a good day. As soon as we get outside, we ascend and head to the city. As we were flying over the trees and everything, I look over at Kakarot. I could tell that he was deep in thought about something, but I didn't really want to press him, at least not now. I look down when we get close to the city limits and I start to fly down, waiting for him to come with me. When he lands as well I look at him smiling a little before I take my hand in his. This was a big step for us, going out in public and holding hands. Actually getting him out of the damned house besides to train was the biggest step that we took.

I smirk and look at him. "Feeling a little adventurous today aren't we Kakarot?" I ask as I squeeze his hand, He looks down at our hands and smiles, squeezing mine back as he looks around shrugging.

"I don't know, today just feels different..you know? It's time for some change in my life." He says smiling a little. He kisses my hand and I can't help but blush.

"Change is good." I say smiling, change was not something that I liked to do often. But if it was for him, I'd do anything. As we walk into the mall, I walk closer to him. I hated being around so many people, especially humans. I sigh and look at him "Remind me why I let you drag me here?" I ask as we go into a small place to eat.

He laughs at me and sits across from me, "Because we needed out of the house, I don't like being around people as much as you but hey...we need to do something besides lay around the house or fight each other." He says as he takes both of my hands in his and holds them close. I smile at him and sighed. He was right, as much as I hated to admit that he was ever right. I look at him and then away, feeling something that wasn't right in the least bit. I feel him squeeze my hands to try and calm me down. It wasn't going to work, I was completely on edge. There was something about to happen…

* * *

**Goku POV**

There was something wrong with Vegeta...and I could feel it. I didn't know what it was, but suddenly he was on edge, as if he sensed something. But I didn't feel anything around us, which was weird. I stroke his hand and sigh "As soon as we eat we can get out of here ok?" I say trying to make him feel a little bit better. He just nods to me and looks away, trying to find what was making him act so strange.

"Do you feel it to Kakarot?" He asks me, I shake my head and sigh. I wished that I could tell him that I could. Anything to make that look from his face disappear. I lean over and kiss his cheek, trying to make him feel better. "Come on, lets just get our food to go." I say smiling a little, that seemed to brighten his mood slightly. I smile and tell the waitress that we changed our minds, and now we were just waiting on her to bring us our food so we could fly back home. I look at him and smile, patting my lap so that he would come sit on it.

He comes over to me and I pull him close to me, wrapping my arms around him and holding him there. I rub his arm slowly to try and take the edge off of him. "Vegeta, you need to calm down...please." I say as I look up at him.

He leaned back against me and sighed. "I can't help it...I don't know what's going on with me. It's strange, if i could feel something shouldn't you be able to as well?" He asks me. I thought about his question for a second. He's right, we always feel the same things, especially when something that's not right with the world is involved...I began to wonder what was wrong with me...Every single thought that I was thinking left me as I heard that voice…

"Vegeta! Hey what are you doing here?" She asks him. Obviously not seeing me behind him, which was probably a good thing.

"Chichi,,,uh...hi." He says looking at her. This was not going to be good...oh god this was probably what he was feeling. I lean my head back against his back and close my eyes, wishing that I could just get out of here. I look up at him and he lowers his hand so it could hold mine. Apparently she noticed.

"How's it been going? Oh who is that behind you?" I hear her ask him. I froze...I couldn't let this happen right now...I bite my lip, feeling him look back at me.

I sigh and move Vegeta so that he was still on my lap, but Chichi could see me. "H..hey Chichi." I say as I look at the completely shocked look on her face. The waitress brings us our food and I stand, making Vegeta get off my lap, I take his hand in one hand and the food in the other as she just stands there with a look of complete awe on her face.

"Y...you a..and Veg..ita...are….TOGETHER?!" She screams...her voice getting more and more infuriated with every word she spoke. My eyes widen as I watch her face...It was getting even more red with rage as she thought. "How in the hell could you expose our kids to this...this...THIS ABOMINATION!" She was seething with rage…

I hold Vegeta close to me. "My love life is NOT an abomination Chichi...Besides, the kids don't know, we've been keeping it from them. I'm not going to tell the kids either." I say looking at her, but that didn't seem to help the situation any.

"I will NOT let my children be around you and your disgusting lifestyle any longer...I'm bringing them by after school to get their stuff and you'll never see them again." She says...I didn't know what to do...I feel my ki surge, my anger taking over, the wind started blowing and chairs flew threw the windows. My jaw was clenched as I looked at her...there was no way that she was taking my kids away from me.

"LIke hell you will ChiChi, They're my kids too!" I scream at her, the blast from my voice making her fly back. She looks at me with wide eyes. I feel Vegeta's hand on my arm, squeezing me so tight that I had to pay attention to him.

"Get us out of here Kakarot..now." he says to me, giving me that two seconds of clear headedness that i needed . I look around before I put my fingers to my forehead and transmit me and him home.

When we get there. I look around the house, the food completely forgotten now, I drop it before I hurry outside and go to the mountains outside, I start punching furiously, she couldn't take my kids away, she just couldn't. I scream and cry as I keep punching, doing a lot more damage to the mountain than to myself. After some time I feel arms wrap around me. I couldn't stop punching, It was like she was taking my life away.

"Kakarot, you need to come inside." Vegeta says softly as he rubs my back. I shake my head as I gasp for breath, I couldn't breathe right from crying so hard.

'SHE IS NOT TAKING THEM AWAY FROM ME!" I say crying as I fall to my knees and fall forward, falling all the way to the ground in defeat.

"Well laying here crying about it isn't going to do a damn thing Kakarot." He says as he picks me up and flings me over his shoulder, taking me into the house. I was completely defeated. I didn't even fight him as he took me to the couch and laid me down, He sat there with my head in his lap, stroking my hair just like the first time that we were in this house together. I lay there and cry. I couldn't help it. There was nothing that I could do..If i decided to fight this through the court or whatever...there was no way they would give the kids to me. I was a dad with no job and no way to take care of kids, who has died two times to save the world but they aren't going to know that.

I sigh and look up at Vegeta...The tears still in my eyes. "What am I going to do Vegeta?" I ask before I wipe my eyes.

* * *

**Vegeta POV**

Oh god what were we going to do...I look down at Kakarot and sigh as I stroke his hair trying to get him to relax a little. I didn't know what to say to him. There was no way that she was just going to let this go. Not only that, if he decided to fight her about it, the courts aren't going to give kids to a dad with no job and no money coming in. I sigh and do my best to comfort him. Although it wasn't working, that didn't mean I wasn't going to try until my last breath was used to help him.

"i...I don't know sweetheart...I just don't know." I say looking down at him before I watch him sit up and kiss me softly. I smile a little and stroke his mess of hair as I kiss him. Making him relax a little. when he pulls away I look at him. "Feel a little better?" I ask him as my hand goes to stroke his cheek. I look at him and kiss all over his face, I hear him chuckle and that sound made my heart flutter. I smile and kiss him gently, he was starting to feel better and that made me the happiest person alive.

We sat there for a few more moments before I feel my phone go off. Trunks had made me get one a while back, just so that he could call me if he is at a friends house or something...but I didn't think that anyone actually had my number. I look down to see who it was. It was just a bunch of numbers. I look at Kakarot and he get off of my lap so that I can go to the other room.

"Hello? Who is this? If you could just call back later that'd be great I've got a lot going on right now." I say to the person on the line. There was no way that I could be prepared for the voice that I was about to hear. I was frozen to my spot. I feel the phone slip from my hands, earning a chuckle from the person on the other line.

"Hey Vegeta...I know you haven't heard from me for a while...but we really need to talk."


	5. I See the Light

**Curse You**

**Chapter 5: I See the LIght**

**Vegeta/Goku**

* * *

**Vegeta POV**

I couldn't believe it...That woman had some nerve contacting me after 7 years of not hearing from her at all. I look at Kakarot, who was still trying to figure out who I was talking to. I feel my body became rigid with rage as I look out the window. "What could you possibly want to talk about after absolutely no contact for seven years Bulma….It's been seven fucking years since you've talked to me or your son." I say glaring out the window, my hands were shaking with rage. I feel Kakarot come behind me and wrap his arms around my waist, making me relax slightly into his touch. I hear her sigh on the phone, this was going to be good.

"I know Vegeta and I want you to know that I am extremely sorry...from the bottom of my heart words cannot describe to you how truly sorry that I am. But I want to make it all up to you and Trunks now. I don't want to get back together or anything, I just want to be there for you and Trunks in any way that I can. Whatever you need. If you'd like...we can meet somewhere to talk." She says to me. I sigh and nuzzle Kakarot's cheek There was too much to think about, especially right now of all times to be calling when Chichi just found us out. I sigh and try to think.

"Meet her, I'll be fine here please." Kakarot say in my ear gently as he kisses it. I smile at him and nod.

"Hello...Vegeta are you there?" she asks gently

"Yes I'm here...Uh..yea I guess I can meet you. Do you want to meet at our old house i guess?" I ask as I look at Kakarot, he never stops thinking of others does he? I stroke his cheek slowly. Even after his wife was getting ready to take his kids away, when he should be thinking of how to get them back, he was trying to keep me calm as I talk to my ex wife about our son. he was the most selfless person on the planet. There was no doubt in my mind how much I loved this man. I smile at him and hold onto him as Bulma finishes talking, she would meet me there in an hour. I hang up the phone and look up at him, stroking his hair. "Even though your life is falling apart you still have the strength to hold me when I'm falling." I say softly to him and he smiles at me, kissing me softly.

"I'd do anything for you...you're my life now." He says to me. My heart swells at his words as I smile at him. I hug him tight and don't let go until I decide to leave to head to the house, since I hadn't been there in a week I bet it was a mess...at least that was the way that I remembered leaving it. I sigh and look at him. I wished there was something that I could do for him.

"I need to go, i left the house a mess a week ago." I say chuckling a little bit. I look at him and kiss his cheek softly. I didn't want to go home, I didn't want to deal with bulma today...or anyone today. I just wanted to stay at home and snuggle to Kakarot. But I knew that wouldn't be a possibility. I look at Kakarot and kiss him one last time before I leave the house.

As I was flying, I began to think of all the things that she could possibly want to talk to me about. She wanted to be there for me and Trunks...How is this possible. What made her decide after seven years that she wanted to be a part of our lives. I sigh and land in front of the house, going inside quickly to clean up as much as I could. There was just random clothes and stuff everywhere. Once it was done, I still had some time to spare and I was starving, since Kakarot and I didn't get to have our lunch together like we had planned. That damned woman just had to ruin everything didn't she…

I hear a knock on the door just as I sit down to eat, I groan and roll my eyes, I couldn't even eat without something interrupting me. I sigh and get up from the table and open the door, Bulma standing right there. Man she had aged a lot since the last time I saw her. I sigh and motion for her to come in the door. I sit back down and start to eat, hearing her chuckle softly. I look up at her with a questioning look on my face.

"You haven't changed a bit have you Vegeta?" She says smiling a little as she leans back and looks around the house. "Have you ever been here? It doesn't even look lived in." she asks as she looks at me. I sigh and look down, trying to decide to tell her or not...maybe there was a way that she could help us.

"No...not really, I did live here for a good portion of the time with me and Trunks. When Majin Buu arrived and I… gave my life up to save the planet. Then King Yemma gave me my life back because I gave it up...Then a few months after that I was training when I fell into the control panel in the Gravity room, it crushed my bones as i went under 800 times earth's gravity. Kakarot came and saved me and we've been living with him since then." I say looking at her, her eyes were wide as she smiles at me.

"Goku really is a great guy." She says softly as she looks at him. "He must be a really great guy letting you stay with him for this long." She says smiling at me.

I smile a little and sigh "he's pretty great, He kind of forced me to stay so someone can take care of me while I heal, plus then Trunks and Goten can be with each other like best friends as long as they please." I say smiling. The boys were practically inseparable. It was great for Trunks to have someone besides me to hang out with. Not that I didn't love spending time with my son, but he needed someone his own age also.

"Oh wow...That's great." She says smiling before she sighs sadly. "Vegeta...You have no idea how sorry I am...I...I wasn't ready to be a mother...to be responsible. So...I just left… I thought that I owed you an explanation." She says looking at me. I couldn't believe what she was saying.

"What in Kami's name made you think that I was ready to be a father?!" I say getting angered at her words. "Me of all people who up until he came to earth killed innocent people for the hell of it because they would get in his way...Bulma I...I know you may not of been ready, but there are other people that you should've thought about besides yourself...like me...and your son...who doesn't know who you are at all." I say as I try my hardest to keep my cool. I feel her eyes on me, she sighs and puts her hand on my arm.

"I know Vegeta...I'm so sorry..but there's nothing that we can do about it now okay? If you'll let me, I'd like to be a part of his life in any way that I can… and I want to help you...if there's anything that you need...please just ask me." She says. I look up into her eyes and she gives me a reassuring smile. I bite my lip and lean back running a hand through my hair. Should I tell her what was going on between me and Kakarot… I mean, it couldn't hurt..but how in the hell could it help us. She startles me by talking while I'm still thinking. "Vegeta, please. I can see that there is something that you want to talk to me about. Please, like I said...anything that I could do to help."

I sigh and lean forward, my elbows against my knees as I lay my head in my hands. "Kakarot and I have gotten very close over the years...The last week or so we have realized that we got closer than we thought. We've gotten together but we haven't told the kids. We went out for the first time today...and his harlot of an ex wife saw us. Now she's going to take the kids away from him...and it's tearing him apart because there is absolutely nothing that he can do about it. If they fought it in court no one is going to give custody to a dad with no job and no source of income. There is no way for him to win in this situation." I say, I could feel the tears start to come to my eyes, I almost never cried. It made me so angry that I could break down this easily because of one person "...And...It's killing me to see him so helpless. He's saved the world damnit, he should be able to see his damned kids. I've seen how he is with his kids, he's the greatest father in the world and his kids love him to death. When they come home from her house the look dead inside Bulma...There's nothing that we can do." I say looking up at her, the tears were finally falling down my cheeks.

She looks at me, no look of expression on her face. As if she was thinking, I remember seeing this look. She was coming up with a plan, and I wanted to know what it was. She looks at me and smiles a little "let me think on some things okay? I will help you out. By the way...I'm very happy for you. You probably need to go back and be with him. I'll call you when I have this plan figured out." She says as she stands...she smiles at me and I stand, looking to her before she hugs me tight "I'll be here for you Vegeta, whatever you need okay?" She says

For the first time in what seemed like a long time. I smile at her and I nodded "Thank you Bulma, and...for the record..I've been telling Trunks about you since he was little. He's excited to meet his mom." I say smiling bright. She gasps and has tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Vegeta...Now go and get your man together." She says smiling.

I nod and kiss her cheek before I sprint to the door, flying off at the speed of light to talk to Kakarot before that woman got there.

* * *

**Goku POV**

I sit on the couch, anxious for Vegeta to get back. I had no idea what to do. If I fought, then there was absolutely no way that I could get them back. It was easier to not fight and then give it all that I had later. But when the kids walked into the house, I wasn't sure that I could do that. If they didn't want to go..I couldn't make them go. I look at the door, sensing Vegeta's ki coming closer. I was so thankful that he was almost here...I didn't know how much more of this that I could take on my own.

When he walked in the door I go and cling to him for dear life. "Vegeta...I can't do this...I can't let her take my boys away from me...please help me." I say as I feel my hands start to shake in anger. I feel his hand on my back, rubbing it slowly. It helped calm my nerves slightly but it wasn't enough to make me stop thinking about it.

"Kakarot, I want you to take a deep breath and listen to me." Vegeta says as he looks up at me. I nod and listen to him. "Bulma was talking to me today. Along with wanting to be a part of my life again, I told her about us and she said that she would do anything in her power to help us out with this okay? So stay calm when Chichi gets here and we will figure it out when she leaves okay?" He says.

I couldn't believe this. I smile brightly at him and nod as I hug him tightly to me. I lean down and kiss his forehead and cheeks "You truly are the most amazing man that I have ever met." I say smiling bright, kissing him with all the love that I held for him. There wasn't anything that I wouldn't do for this man. Even if that meant give my life so that he could live, even though I have done that before. I'd do it a million times over if that meant that he was safe and out of harms way.

When we pull away from our kiss, I was completely breathless. Leaning down to put his forehead on mine, I smile and close my eyes. I hear him chuckle as his hand went to stroke my hair. "Don't get soft on me now Kakarot.." he says and I couldn't help but chuckle. He tried to be a tough guy. It was pretty great most of the time, but I liked the times where he put down the tough guy act and was just being himself.

I smile and go sit on the couch with him next to me, I take his hand into mine as we watch television together. I look up at the clock, getting a little anxious. They should of been here by now. It was 6 o'clock, where in the hell was she. I sigh and lean back, I knew that Vegeta could sense my agitation. He looked up at me and ran his thumb across my hand in order to try and soothe me. "Don't worry Kakarot, she has to show sometime, I mean all of their stuff is here, plus Trunks was with them." He says as he sighs, I could tell that he was getting a little irritated that his son was around Chichi, especially after what was going on today. It made me wonder if Chichi had told them what they were about to do, which was why it was taking them so long, they were fighting her on it. Soon I feel Gohan and Goten's energy. I bite my lip and let go of Vegeta's hand, going into the kitchen, trying to look like I was doing something even though everyone knew good and well that I was useless in a kitchen besides to eat the food that was there.

I hear the door open and I immediately look up. I see Gohan's defeated face, it looked like he had been crying for a long time. Trunks immediately runs to Vegeta and starts to cry, telling his dad that it wasn't fair that she was taking them away. That his dad had to do something about it, she was never going to let Goten see him again. I look back at the door and see Chichi standing in the doorway, not daring to come inside the house. I look down by her and wonder for a moment where Goten was. I didn't see him at all. I look at her and she just glares at me. "Where's Goten?" I ask her as I cross my arms looking at her.

"I made him stay at home. I wasn't going to have him around you because I knew if he saw you I'd never get him back out of the house you sick pervert." She says glaring at me and then Vegeta. My jaw clenches and my fists tighten. I look over at Vegeta and I see him cling to Trunks.

"IT'S NOT FAIR! Daddy she's evil! She won't let Goten see his daddy It's not fair!" He cries into his arms. I look at him and then at Chichi, that was a low blow. Not allowing me to see my youngest son...I had missed the first seven years of his life for Kami's sake… But knowing Goten, he wouldn't go out without a fight. He would fight to stay with me until the end of his life. Although Chichi loved both of the boys, we both knew good and well Gohan was her favorite, she was able to mold him into her little puppet. With Goten it was next to impossible. The boy was always and will always be like my little twin.

"Trunks is right.." I say glaring at her as I cross my arms tight so that I don't punch someone or her. "You had no right to do that. I have the right to see him one last time before you take them away." I say, feeling my ki surge.

"You took away all of your rights when you decided to become a perverse piece of trash." she says glaring at him, staying a safe distance away. No distance would be safe if I actually was going to hurt her. I feel Gohan come up behind me. I turn and see the tears in his eyes and it takes all of my energy not to chase after her and make her pay for making our son cry.

I look at Gohan and sigh, pulling him to me and hugging him tight. I feel him cling to me and whisper in my ear. "Daddy...you can't make her do this...I can't live with her please make this stop." He cries into my ear and I can't help but feel my heart breaking as I hear him.

"Gohan...you have to be strong for me and your brother. You're all he has for right now Gohan please. I am going to figure this out..but it may take some time. It's going to be okay I promise." I say to him gently as I rub his back slowly. I feel someone pull us away. Chichi grabbed him by his wrist and yanks him away from me.

I lost it then. I felt my ki surge as I ascended to SSJ2 in a blink of an eye. I see Vegeta stand quickly and Gohan cringe. "Dont you dare pull him away from me...If this is the last time I'm going to see him then I'm going to take as much time as I want." I say, my entire body was seething with rage. I couldn't take this anymore. These kids were all that I had. I see the fear in her eyes and I couldn't help but take pride in the fact that I had done that to her. I made her scared of me. She would remember this day and realize that I am capable of doing serious damage if I so chose to. I never wanted to intentionally harm another human. But there was something about her, that just made me go insane.

"I will do whatever I damned well please you drama queen. God it's not the end of the world Goku, learn how to stop being so damned dramatic. I don't know how in the hell that arrogant ass hole is going to deal with all of your emotional shit. Come on Gohan we're leaving." She says as she hurries out the door with him.

I look up at Gohan and the tears were streaming full on as he pulls away from her and lunges for me. I hug onto him for dear life. "Gohan you need to go...please…" I say crying to him as she finally gathers the strength to pull him out of my grasp and slam the door behind her.

As soon as she left, I feel all of the power drain from my body. I had lost my will to live. I fall to my knees as i descend back into normal form. I brace my hands against the floor so that I don't fall all of the way. I feel Vegeta and Trunks around me in seconds. Trunks was hugging my arm as Vegeta rubbed my back and kissed my ear, trying to tell me that everything was going to be okay. I wanted to believe him so badly. But I just couldn't believe him. My vision was clouded from seeing everything.

I look up at Vegeta with tears in my eyes, He looks at me with a sad look before he kisses them away from my face. I feel Trunks' grip on my arm loosen as he looks at his dad. "Daddy..why did you do that?" He asks him. I look down at Trunks and then Vegeta, waiting to see if he could explain this.

"Well uhm Trunks." He says rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "you see...when people fall in love with each other, they can fall in love with anyone that they want to. Most boys fall in love with girls...but there are those special people that can also fall in love with boys too. I'm one of those special people and so is Kakarot, we both like..boys." He says to his son. I smile at Trunks and see the confused look on his face.

"You're a very special kid trunks, most boys have a mommy and a daddy to love them, but in your case you have two daddy's that love you." I say to him, he smiles at me and nods.

"Oh...so you're my dad too Goku?" He asks me. I smile and look at Vegeta who had a huge smile on his face.

"If you want me to be Trunks I'll be your dad." I say smiling as I take him into my arms, he hugs me tight and smiles at me. The smile seemed to fade quickly as he looked at Vegeta. "If you're both my dads then...what about mom?" He asks Vegeta. I could see the look of hope on Vegeta's face. He seemed happy that he asked.

"Well Trunks now that you mention it. I had a visit from your mother today, we were talking. She wants to see you...if you want to that is. She says that you don't have to if you don't want to" Vegeta says as Trunks nods.

Trunks smiles and looks up at me then at his dad. "I want to meet her. But I want to get Goten and Gohan back to you first Goku." he says looking up at me. "I'll be their replacement until they get back...and when they get back I'll see my mom." He says to Vegeta. "If Gohan and Goten can't have their dad then I don't need my mom yet." He says. His selflessness made me smile bright at him. He was truly unlike any other kid that I have met. I hug Trunks tight as Vegeta comes to us and hugs both of us tight. I smile and kiss Vegeta softly before I look down at Trunks.

"Okay, it's been a long day, lets get you ready for bed after we get something to eat because I'm starving." I say smiling, making them both laugh at me.

Vegeta makes us both supper and we eat in silence. As soon as we were done, Trunks goes up to take a bath. After he gets that done we both tuck him into bed before we go into our room and lay down. I pull Vegeta close to me and kiss his cheek. He strokes my hair and looks at me "It's going to be okay Kakarot, get some sleep please." he says to me in a whisper.

I nod and look at him before kissing him goodnight. I close my eyes and fall into a deep sleep, dreaming of my boys.

Chichi hasn't seen the last of me...not by a long shot.


	6. Bulma to the Rescue

**Curse You**

**Chapter 6: Bulma to the Rescue**

**Vegeta/Goku**

* * *

**Gohan POV**

I can't believe that our mother was doing this to us...and I didn't even know why, well at first. I heard the things that she said about Vegeta and dad. I knew that something was going on between them. Over the week that Vegeta was at our house while I was there, I saw them become closer, they would look into eachothers eyes and I could tell that they were speaking what they couldn't with us in the room. To be quite honest it didn't bother me at all. This was the happiest that I had seen dad in a long time. He was laughing and smiling more, he seemed to not be as depressed as when my mom left. I knew that it was a good thing that she left him, she was no good for him. I love my mother dearly but she made my dad's life a living hell especially when it came to us. He wanted us to grow up to learn how to fight, while getting an education. For me that was the best of both worlds. I loved school and I loved fighting and saving the world like my dad. But my mother had other plans for us. She wanted us to only focus on school and to resent our half saiyan blood. It was insane for her to think that we could do that to ourselves.

I look over at Goten, who was laying on my bed in the spare bedroom in grandpa's house. He basically hadn't stopped crying since mom told him he wasn't allowed to see dad anymore. I go over to him and hug him close, feeling him cling to my shirt tightly as sobs wrack his body. I rub his back and sigh, there had to be something to do to calm him down. "Goten shhhhh dad wouldn't want you crying like this… He would want you to be strong so that we can try and get back to him sooner." I say as I look down at him. He was looking up at me wiping his tears onto his shirt as he sniffled.

"But Gohan it's not fair! I don't want to live here I want to be with daddy." He says crossing his arms as he tries to stop crying, but it wasn't working too well. I just lay there helplessly and hold him close to me. I smile softly and rub his back, he knew that dad would think of something. He always did.

Just then I heard a beep come from my computer. I look at it for a second before I get up off the bed and go to the desk...I had no idea who it was that had instant messaged me. As I read the message, my eyes widen as I realize who it was.

Reading through Bulma's message, I couldn't help but smile at her ingenious plan.

_Gohan,_

_I know that you probably don't remember me, I haven't seen you since you were a little boy training to fight by your dad's side against Cell. But I'm back for good and I'm here to help you in any way that I can to get you back to your dad. I know you may not know what's going on between him and Vegeta, but that's not my place to tell you. All I'm here to do is to get you back to your dad. I know how much you guys would rather be with him instead, so I have come up with a plan._

_While the plan in being put into motion I need you to do something for me. This is a great way to get evidence against your mother. I know that it doesn't seem right what I'm about to ask you. But I know how your mother speaks to you two and how she was with Goku, this will definitely help you._

_I want you to record everything that your mother says to you, save every text message, every voicemail, and every phone call. This will help us greatly if you could do that. I know it's a lot to ask but if you want to be with your dad again you will do this for us. The rest of the plan is going smoothly. I don't have a doubt in my mind that this is going to work for you two._

_If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask me. The program that you need to upload onto your phone I'm going to send you soon as I'm done typing this message. It will help you do all that I asked while it doesn't look like your recording and it doesn't run your battery down. If you choose to help us all you have to do is download the program. If you don't want to do this, which I would understand if you didn't, then just send cancel back to the text that you receive._

_I hope to see you soon so we can speak in person about this, but until then stay safe Gohan._

_Bulma_

I read over the message over and over, they had a plan. The thought made me want to jump for joy and excitement. I smile and reply to her telling her that I would do whatever it takes to get back to dad. I feel my phone beep and I smile softly, I download the program and let it work its magic. I look at Goten and pull him into my lap. I rub his back and smile to him. "Goten...they've got a plan. Were gonna get to see daddy soon." I say to him. I see his eyes brighten up as he smiles at me.

"Really?" He says wrapping his arms around me, tears of joy filling his eyes.

I smile and nod, rubbing his back "Yes sweetie...we're going to go home soon. But you can't say anything okay? No one can know but you and me." I say looking at him, smiling.

"But..why Gohan?" he asks curiously. He was always such a curious little kid. I smile and lean back against the wall looking at him.

"Because I want it to be our little secret alright?" I say to him. He nods to me and smiles bright.

"Okay Gohan…" he says to me as he lays back down in the bed. I could tell that he had a million questions for me. But I didn't have any of the answers. I just had to trust Bulma. "Gohan...does daddy like Vegeta?" He asks me. That was not the question that I was ready for.

I look at him and smile softly. "Y..yes Goten, Dad likes Vegeta, like dad liked mom a long time ago." I say looking at him. "Do you understand Goten?" I ask him softly.

Goten looks at me and nods "But...why does he like Vegeta..and not another girl." He asks me. I sigh and look at him shrugging. I wasn't sure what exactly made people like the people that they did.

"Because sometimes Goten, girls like girls and boys like boys. Although that doesn't happen as often that doesn't mean that it's not okay. People should be able to love who they love okay?" I say smiling.

He smiles and nods to me "Okay Gohan." He says smiling at him before he cuddles to him tiredly. I smile at him and hum to him like dad would do to him when ever he had a bad dream and was trying to go to sleep. He falls asleep next to me and I sigh, looking at the crack in the door, I could feel my mother near by, as if she thought that we were going to sneak out at night. I sigh and shake my head, closing my eyes and falling asleep right next to him.

* * *

**Goku POV**

It was really late when Bulma had decided to come over to discuss what was going to happen. Trunks was fast asleep in bed and I was anxiously awaiting her arrival with Vegeta on my lap. I look at him and smile softly. "I wonder what her plan is.." I say looking at him with a curious look on my face. I could see that he was thinking the same thing. I smile at him and sigh softly. Having him here with me was the only thing that was keeping me sane.

"I'm not sure Kakarot...There's no way to tell with her." He says as he plays with my hair. I smile softly and lean into his touch, if I had my tail right now it would be going crazy. That was one thing that I definitely missed from when I was younger. I knew that Vegeta missed his tail too. But there was no way that I knew of to get them back. I knew that I've gotten it back before, but those were special circumstances. I look at Vegeta and smile a little. "Do you miss your tail at all?" I ask him as I see a look of sadness come upon his face. I stroke his cheek to try and make it go away.

"To a certain degree yes, I miss having the power that came with the tail, because Saiyans are so much stronger when they have their tail, plus they're just fun to have I guess. But, everyone looks at you very funny here if you have a tail. So I guess that it's for the best. Why do you ask?" He says to me. I sigh and nod in understanding. I missed mine too. But Vegeta had his for a lot longer than I did.

"I don't know...I was just curious. I've been missing mine a lot more lately." I say looking back behind me as I sigh. I look at the clock and wonder when the heck Bulma was going to get here.

As soon as the thought left my mind, the doorbell rang. I smile as I watch Vegeta get up and go get the door. I smile at Bulma standing up to hug her. "Hey! Long time no see." I say to her before I let her go smiling bright.

She chuckles and looks at the two of us. "It has definitely been a very long time Goku...Okay now back to business. I think I figured out a way that you could win this battle. Not that you've ever lost one in the first place." She says chuckling. I blush and look at Vegeta who just rolled his eyes teasingly at me. I wrap an arm around him and kissed his cheek chuckling.

"So what exactly is your plan? I don't know how all of this court stuff works...Besides I don't have a job or anything. There's no way that they would give me my kids back." I say as i sigh and look down, feeling defeated just thinking about it.

Bulma smiles "Well that's what I'm here for silly. Now you remember how my dad was the inventor of Capsule Corp. right?" She asks us. We both nod and look at her, waiting to hear more. "So when he passed this last year, he gave the entire company to me. I am now the CEO of Capsule Corp." She says smiling at us. I could see the apprehension in Vegeta's eyes.

"That's all fine and dandy but how exactly does that help us here?" He asks her.

Bulma rolled her eyes at him "Didn't change one bit." she says under her breath making me laugh before she continued. "That means that I can hire anyone that I so choose. I know that the court will find it very suspicious that Goku randomly somehow got a job right before the court stuff started. But that doesn't mean that I couldn't give the job to you Vegeta." She says looking at him "I could give you the job and pay you enough to support all five of you. Plus a little extra for putting you through hell all these years by not being here for Trunks." She says looking at him. I had to admit, the plan was a good idea, but would Vegeta actually go for it. I could see the curiousness in his eyes.

"And what exactly would I be doing?" He asks her. I could tell that he didn't like the idea at all of working with her.

"Well...I'd basically give you a very good sounding title. But you will just be basically doing nothing. Unless you'd actually want to work, I could put you to work." She says looking at Vegeta. She knew as well as I did that he hated not working for the things that he got. But he was also a prince, who got everything handed to him. So there was no way to tell what he would do.

"Are you sure that I don't have to do anything?" He says looking at her then at me. I smile a little and kiss his cheek gently.

"Not a single thing, well except bring Trunks by sometimes so that I can see him." She says smiling at him with a sad smile.

Vegeta starts to think, I watch the look on his face, I couldn't tell what he was thinking exactly. He looks up at her and nods "Okay I'll do it...on one condition." He says smirking softly.

"Okay...anything Vegeta." She says looking at him. What could he possibly want from her...I have no idea what it could be.

"First off...I want you to build a new and improved gravity room for me, the one that I have now is as useless as the house is since I live with Kakarot now." he says looking at her. I watch her and she nods to him, making a note of it in her phone. "Second of all, I want you to give us a capsule house, big enough for the five of us." He says to her before he looks at me. "As much as I love this house Kakarot, it's a little too small for five Saiyans to live in at the same time, especially when the younger ones get older." He says to me.

I chuckle softly and nod "I agree." I say before I look at Bulma, She was smiling at the two of us and wrote down everything in her book. She smiles and looks at the two of us, nodding.

"That shouldn't be a problem, if you allow me one thing...I know we said that we would wait for me to see Trunks, but he's in the other room and I'm just dying to see him please Vegeta." She says looking at him. I could see the contemplation in his face. I look at him and stroke his side slowly, watching him.

"Yes I suppose that'd be alright, He's in Goten's room, the last door on the left when you go up the stairs." He says to her. She leaves to go up the stairs and I kiss him softly.

"You're such a great guy." I say smiling against his lips before I pull away and look up the stairs, Bulma had gone into Goten's room. I smile and lean back thinking that we actually had a shot at getting my kids back.

* * *

**Trunks POV**

I was trying to sleep...but I couldn't when I knew that Goten was in trouble. He didn't belong with his mom, she was a meany and she didn't treat him the same way his dad did. I sigh and close my eyes, trying to go to sleep. It was hard though, because dad and Goku were talking to someone downstairs. I look at the ceiling and sigh. There was some noise coming up the stairs, but I didn't want them to think I was awake so I quickly close my eyes and pretend to sleep.

I hear the door open and the footsteps, but the person that was coming in wasn't talking. It was strange, usually Goku or dad would of said something by now. I feel someone sit on the bed as I pretend to sleep. The person's hand touches my cheek, it felt kind of funny though, it didn't feel like dad or Goku's hand.

"you're the most beautiful boy I've ever seen, You've grown so much." The girls voice says softly. I let my eyes flutter open as I look at her. She had bright blue hair, just like dad said my mom had...but she left us a long time ago. It couldn't be her though...could it?

"M...mommy?" I ask softly as I rub my eyes and sit up. I take a good look at her, she looked exactly like dad had described her to me. But I was in too much shock to actually believe that it was true.

"Oh...uhm I'm sorry Trunks I didn't mean to wake you up." She says to me. I look at her and hug my knees to my chest "Y..yes I am your mother, your father and I have been talking the last couple of days and we decided that it was time for me to see you. I was hoping to see you during the day, but this was the only time that I was free…" She says to me… So she was too busy for the last seven years to see me?

"But...but why now do you decide to see me?" I ask her as I feel tears come to my eyes. Damnit I didn't want to cry in front of her, but It looked like I didn't have a choice at this point.

She looks at me with wide eyes before she pulls me into her arms "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Trunks, but that's all about to change now...If you want. I'd like to be back in your life as well as your dads." She says to me. But daddy was so happy right now, I couldn't let her take him away from Goku.

"But dad's with Goku, you can't take him away." I say looking up at her, she chuckles softly and looks down at me.

"No sweetie...i'm just going to be there for him, I'm not trying to take him away from Goku." she says to me...well that was a relief.

"Oh okay.." I say before I snuggle to her and close my eyes, falling asleep as she rubbed my back and hummed to me.


	7. Tails of Nightmares

**Curse You**

**Chapter 7: Tails of Nightmares**

**Goku/Vegeta**

* * *

**Vegeta POV**

Finally, Kakarot and I had the house to ourselves. After two weeks of dealing with the plan, we had the court date set and now all we had to do was wait. Trunks was with his mother for the day and the boys were still with that harpy of an ex wife. I could tell that that was starting to take a toll on him, he didn't seem to have the same sparkle in his eyes that he used to. He wo. uld just walk around the house in a daze, not really sure of where he actually wanted to go. It was sickening to watch him become this….this mass of nothingness. Although he may seem like an emotionless blob at the moment, our sparring sessions are the best that they've ever been . It was exhilarating knowing that I at least had that side of Kakarot left, the rest I could deal with when the time came. But right now he was being as useless as the mud on my boots. There had to be some way that I could get him back, at least for the day that we had alone.

I look at Kakarot, who was sitting down on the couch watching mindless tv. I sigh as I watch him. He had a blank stare as he watched the tv. I couldn't believe that he was so far gone after only after two weeks of not seeing his sons. I go to him and smirk softly. "Kakarot get off of your lazy butt and lets do something today." I say to him, he didn't look away from the television, he didn't do anything actually. I sigh and wave my hands in front of him "Kakarot are you listening to me?" I ask as I look at him, still nothing. I glare at him before I decide to sit on his lap and look at him. I lean in and nuzzle his neck as my tongue starts to lick him. I felt him shiver and look down at me. Finally I got that baka to pay attention to me.

"Oh...hey Vegeta." He says, even his voice sounded defeated. I look up at him and sigh, not sure what to do. My hands go into his hair and pull his face to mine so that I could kiss him, i feel him come to life as he starts to kiss me back, his big hands wrapping around my waist. His hands roam my back slowly, as if he was unsure of what he should do. I smile and tug on his hair gently, making him moan into my mouth. The more he kissed me the more his hands became sure of what they were doing. This was the Kakarot that I had missed, always so passionate. I pull away from the kiss panting as I look into his eyes. They had some life back in them. I kiss his cheek and run a hand along his clothed chest. I kiss his cheek before my lips trail to his ear.

"Hello there dear Kakarot" I say smirking at him, he gave me a questioning look. I just keep trailing kisses all over his face and neck. He seemed to be enjoying this a lot because his hands kept gripping my hips, causing be pulled impossibly closer to him. Not that I minded at all, I loved the feeling of his muscular strong body on mine. I look up at Kakarot and he had a small smile on his face. I haven't seen him smile in so long, it warmed my heart as i lean in to kiss his forehead lovingly. I press my forehead against his and close my eyes, he was slowly coming back to me. Something I've never been more grateful for. "What do you want to do today?" I ask him. He seemed to be in a better state than he was a moment ago.

He smiles at me with that big goofy grin that made me want to slap it off his face. I roll my eyes and smirk at him, waiting for him to answer me. His hand goes behind his head to rub his neck as he looked away from me. "Well... I wouldn't mind just laying around and doing what we just did all day." He says with a nervous laugh. I look at him with wide eyes as I smile. How could this idiot think that I wouldn't be okay with that. I look at him and smile, leaning into kiss him gently. His hands went into my thick black hair and stayed there. I smirk at him and pull away,watching him try and catch his breath from that kiss.

"Alright sweetie...but on one condition." I say looking at him before my hands run down his chest slowly. "You HAVE to take a shower...you haven't bathed in at least a week...i dont wanna lay around and kiss a walking cesspool all damned day" I say as I smile at him. He laughs at me and nods before he kisses me. Getting up off of the couch with me still in his arms.

"I guess that I could do that" he says chuckling before he sets me down and hurries to go shower. I smile and watch him go. It amazed me how his mood took a complete left turn for the better. Not that I minded, I loved seeing him happy. i head upstairs and decide to shower myself, I go into Gohan's unused bathroom and shower. After I was clean once again, I go to our bedroom and put on a pair of boxers, knowing that I wouldn't be needing much more clothing than that. I look at the bathroom door waiting for Kakarot. It was taking that big idiot a damn long time in there. I sigh and sit up, running a hand through my hair.

He finally exits the bathroom in just a towel. The sight was almost too much for me to handle. I look at him biting my lip as I get off of the bed and start to run my hands over him. I take in his wonderful scent, causing me to moan deeply. He chuckles and wraps his arms around me. I look up at him and smile before I pull away from him and go to lay on the bed. He quickly follows me, laying on his side next to me. I look up at him,he was smiling at me adoringly before he leans down and starts to kiss me. The kiss was nice and slow, these were the kinds of kisses that made me go crazy. His lips were slowly grazing over my lips. I try to make him kiss me deeper, but it was useless because he would just chuckle and pull away slightly.

"Kakarot...I don't want to play this game." I say pouting, he just smiles down at me and starts kissing me once again, this time he was giving me what I wanted. He kissed me deeply and ran his hands along my body, making me shiver under his touch. I let my tongue graze over his bottom lip, he opens his mouth quickly for me, letting me take advantage of that wonderful mouth of his. My tongue slowly started to massage his, exploring his mouth with a new found curiosity. I moan into his mouth and wrap my fingers in his messy hair. His arms wrap around me and we entangle our bodies, getting as close to each other as possible. I could feel his hardness press against me, mine did the same to him, but neither of us felt like moving this any farther at the moment. We were perfectly content with just laying there kissing deeply, our tongues exploring each others mouths as we breathed deeply.

After about twenty minutes, Kakarot was getting tired of just laying there and kissing. He pulls away from me and starts to kiss my neck moaning. "'Geta...I need you so bad." He says into my ear as his hand runs up and down my chest. I smile at him and just nod to him, laying back down to let him do whatever he wanted to me. This was his time. I look up at Kakarot and kiss him slowly before I smile.

"I need you too Kakarot, please." I say as I tug on his hair moaning. He looks at me and smiles before his lips come to my neck, it was one of the most amazing feelings in the world. I feel his teeth start to run up and down my neck, making me shiver. The neck was the second most sensitive places on a Saiyan, coming second only to his tail. The sacred mating ritual of Saiyans, that bonded two Saiyan's for life was done by biting their neck, and sucking their blood as they took each other. The ritual was the most erotic and bonding thing in the Saiyan world. But I had never told Kakarot this, not only because I wasn't sure if he wanted to do this, but also because the ritual also involves a Saiyan's tail, that neither of them had.

Kakarot looks at me in the eyes as his hand trailed down my chest, stopping at the edge of my boxers. I look at him with lust in my eyes as my hips wiggle to try and get the damned things off of me. He chuckles and looks at me in the eyes. "Is there something the matter Vegeta? Do you need something?" He asks as his hands hook into the waistband of my boxers. I groan and glare at him. He knew exactly what I wanted.

"Kakarot...don't fucking tease...I need this right now." I say to him as I lift my hips to give him another hint that I wanted the damned things off. But instead of giving me what I wanted he leans down and starts to kiss my hips. I growl in displeasure. I look at him and thrust my hips into his mouth. "god damnit you baka...Give it to me!" I glare down at him and he gives me this evil smirk. For a moment, I didn't know what he was going to do next. His hand goes to my hardened length and begins to stroke it through my boxers. I groan and look at him with lidded eyes.

"Is this better my prince?" He asks me. I knew that I wouldn't be able to form a coherent sentence with his monster hands on me, so I just nod gently and try to keep calm. His hand gets rougher with me and I groan loudly, thrusting into his hand as I try to keep my eyes open. "I think it is. Do you want me to suck you off 'Geta?" He asks me softly. Did he really need to ask me that? That idiot sometimes amazed me.

"Y..yes Kakarot...please." I say to him as I watch him slowly take off my boxers finally. I look at him and run my hands through his hair, so that I was able to take control. As soon as my cock is free from my boxers he smiles down at it and kisses the tip softly. The sensation caused me to shiver and my hips to give a hard involuntarily thrust. I look down at him and he's chuckling softly. I glare at him and tug on his hair. "Get to work Kakarot." I say to him, he looks up at me and nods before he takes my tip into his mouth, his tongue slowly flicking and licking the tip as he sucked on it. Kami, if there was one thing that this man knew how to do well, then it was this. As I watch him suck on my hard cock I begin to wonder how in the hell he got so good at it. There was no way that he could of tried it on anyone else. I look down at him, he looked so amazing sucking my cock. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. My thrusts became harder as my breathing got heavier. There was no way that I was going to last much longer if he kept this up. "K...kakarot…" I whimper as I look at him, he looks up at me with those beautiful onyx eyes and I almost get lost in them.

"Did I do something wrong 'Geta?" He asks me. I pull him close to me and kiss him hard, causing him to groan and wrap his arms around me, thrusting his hips into me.

"Far from it Kakarot, I just wanted you to pull away before I came in your mouth, because I want something else inside me when I cum." I say smirking at him. He smiles at me and nods. I look at him and stroke his cheek before I lean up and kiss him. I could kiss him until it was my last day on earth. I feel his hips start to thrust into mine as he kisses me, I nibble on his lip and thrust back, causing him to groan and try to gain control in the situation, which I let him. I look up at him and watch as his clothed hips thrust into mine, our cocks rubbing against each other with each thrust. I was about to lose it, and he must of sensed it because he stopped what he was doing and pulled off his boxers and looked at me smirking.

"Do you wanna get it all nice and wet for me baby?" He asks me. I smirk up at him and sit up, taking his huge cock into my mouth, fitting as much as I could and getting it as wet as I possibly could. I look up to see him watching me with lidded eyes as his hands run through his own hair as his hips thrust into me. I lick him for all that it's worth. I look at him and moan as he looks down "That's it 'Geta, suck it good." He groans to me and I smile. I suck on him for a little while longer before he pulls me off of his cock and thrusts his fingers into my mouth. I moan and run my tongue all over his fingers. I suck each finger gently as I look at him.

I smile and pull away "Alright Kakarot, get to work." I say as I lay down for him, spreading my legs and watching him smile at me, gently massaging my entrance. The feeling was still new to me, although it was very odd, the pleasure that it brought was unbelievable. I squirm against his touch as I pant. I look up at him and arch my back as I feel his wet fingers enter me. My eyes fought to stay open as his fingers pleased my hole. I look up at him and he looks into my eyes, getting lost in my own as he leans to kiss me. I kiss him back with as much passion as I could muster for the man that was above me. As he stretches me out I can't help but moan at him. I look at him and groan his name my lips going up to his neck. "Kakarot, I'm ready...please. Don't wait any longer." I say to him

He smiles and nods, putting himself at my entrance. It seemed like every single time we did this he got bigger and bigger. When he thrusted into me, it felt like my insides were being ripped apart in the best way possible. His thrusts were deep and long, I looked up at him and tried my hardest to stay composed as his cock ripped me apart. I moan his name into his ear as my teeth sink into his neck, causing him to moan in pleasure. "Vegeta, y..you're so tight baby...I'm not gonna last long." He moans to me as he looks at me. I smile softly and thrust my hips into his to help him. "Y..yes baby I'm so close." He moans to me, I look at him and bite his neck harder, licking him softly.

"Cum for me Kakarot." I whisper into his ear as I lick his earlobe. "Cum for me and let me see that amazing look on your face." I say smiling as I look into his eyes as he nods. He thrusts even harder into me, I heard our skin slapping together and I was in complete heaven. I could feel his cock pulsate inside of me and that was my undoing. I scream his name as my back arches into him, my ass milking his cock for all it was worth. I smile as I look up at Kakarot, the look on his face was absolutely amazing, his mouth agape as he pants. His eyes rolled back while he thrusts a few more times, letting his seed spill into me. I fall back onto the bed and look at him smiling. he collapses on me and I just wrap around him. "Sweet dreams Kakarot." I say to him softly as I rub his back soothingly.

"Good night, my prince." He says smiling at me before his eyes finally close and he falls asleep.

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat, everything around the room felt different. Kakarot had rolled off of me in the night, or maybe I had shoved him off I don't know. That nightmare was so real, so real that when I woke up I thought that I had died and this was gods way of playing a dirty trick on me. I sigh and lay back down, i felt something running up my back but I wasn't going to check and see what it was because I was afraid that I wouldn't like what I saw. I look over at Kakarot and roll to make sure that he was alright. I stroke his cheek gently and lift his hair, not a single scratch was on that beautiful body of his. So it was all a dream after all. I smile in relief and lay back down. I look at the clock on the bedside table and sigh...it was only 3am and there was no way in hell that I was going to go back to sleep.

So instead I lay in bed and think about all the things that had been happening in the last couple of weeks. Bulma was getting reaquainted with her son, and that was a relief to me. Trunks deserved to have a mother in his life. It was even better that it was his real mother. I smile at the thought of him going to be with her on weekends. I knew that he would love that, and I knew that we could make arrangements as we saw fit with no fighting whatsoever. She seemed to have calmed down a lot since the old days. I guess that owning a multi billion dollar company did that to people.

Kakarot still didn't have his kids back, but the idea that Bulma had was ingenious. I loved the idea, now I could support Trunks, Kakarot, and his entire family, plus have some money left over for some things that I have been wanting to buy. I smile at the thought of getting to see those boys again. I know they annoyed me to kingdom come most of the time, but I had grown to love them. I missed seeing Goten playing with Trunks in the living room, I missed Gohan trying to referee them and his cooking. God his cooking was wonderful, better than anything Kakarot or I could ever cook ourselves. Hopefully we get the boys back soon, I was kind of tired of cooking whatever Kakarot decided to catch in the pond a half mile away.

Speaking of Kakarot, he was doing a lot of moving in the bed. I look over at him and see that he's tossing and turning, a look of agony on his face. He must be having a nightmare just like I did. I stroke his arm slowly and try to get him up. "Kakarot wake up, it's just a dream, please wake up." I say looking at him, but it did nothing. He just shoved me away.

"N..no..NO DON'T KILL HIM!" He screams out of nowhere, My eyes widen as I try to pull him close to me. This must be an aweful dream. He shoves me away and jolts up screaming, suddenly he was wide awake and panting, trying to figure out where the hell he was. I look at him and pull him to me.

"Kakarot, calm down, no one is going to kill anyone, it was just a dream sweetheart.' I say to him gently as I feel him snuggle to my chest.

"It..it was so real Vegeta...I...it felt so real." He says crying into my chest. I feel something wrap around my leg and I jump out of the bed. Not knowing what to think.

"What in the living hell was that?!" I ask him as he looks at me curiously. 'Something just wrapped around my leg, I know your cock is pretty huge Kakarot but not big enough to wrap around my thigh." I say to him. As he sits up I see a brown furry appendage rise from under the blankets. He had gotten his tail back. The only way that that could of happened is if a Saiyan is in real danger. Maybe, the dream felt so real to him his body reacted as if he was. I looked at him as he turns to look at his tail.

I see a small smile come to his tear stained face. He looks at me with wide eyes. "Vegeta you have yours too!" He says to me. What the hell? I whip around and see my tail right behind me, wagging as if it was happy to be back. So that must of been what I was laying on...I look at Kakarot and slowly get back down into bed. "Wow...I wonder why they grew back.." He says to me.

"Well...you remember the nightmare you were having, your body must of thought that it was actually in danger...so your tail grew back like it did when you would battle people." I say to him. He nods in understanding before he looks at me curiously.

"That makes sense and all..but that doesn't explain why yours grew back too...Unless you had a bad dream too.." He says looking at me with a worried look on his face. I smile a little and stroke his cheek gently, trying to get the worried look to go away.

"Yes I had a bad dream, it seemed so real to me...I guess that's what happened." I say to him as I feel my tail come up to wrap around his own. I smile at them and pull Kakarot close to me. "can we get some sleep now...My son will be here early and he will want us to have all of our energy to play." I say, hearing him chuckle as he snuggles his face to my chest, kissing where my heart was gently, making me smile and kiss his beautiful hair.

"Okay...good night again 'Geta." He says smiling up at me before he falls asleep once again.

I look at our tails and smile, stroking his gently as he falls back asleep. This man was the most important thing in my life. I would protect him from anything, even if it was a nightmare.

"Good night….my dear Kakarot." I say softly before falling asleep myself.


	8. The Grass isn't Greener on this Side

**Curse You**

**Chapter 8: The Grass Isn't Greener on this Side**

**Goku/Vegeta**

**In this story, Chichi is clearly the bad guy (or girl i guess) and this chapter clearly shows that, In the anime I never liked her and now this is my chance to show my hatred for her (*insert evil laugh here*)**

**Alright back to the story!**

* * *

**Chichi POV**

Oh Kami...these kids were driving me insane. If I would of known that taking them away from their father was going to do this to them, I would of done it much earlier. Then they couldn't of gotten attached to him. I should of left when I had the chance when he was dead for seven years...Now look at them. They act so much like him it's insane. Their all monsters just like him. I fight the urge to punch them every single day, just to smack some sense into them, especially Goten. Even though he wasn't around Goku hardly at all, he's the one that ended up most like him. It made me sick seeing him like this. As I make dinner for them, I can hear him talking to Gohan wondering when they were going to see their beloved dad again. Never..that was when. There was no way that this court thing was going to go in his favor. He has no job, no record of one for that matter. All he has is that he saved the world like twice, and even then the world doesn't know that because everyone thinks Mr. Satan did it. His good looks and his charm isn't going to get him around this time. It made me so happy to think about it. His misery was causing this much happiness for me, it was invigorating.

I go to the kids room when supper is ready and peek in, seeing Goten snuggled up to his brother, he had been crying and I could tell. There was no reason that he should be crying over that damned monster of a man. "Hey kidos it's time for supper come eat." I say before I head back into the kitchen and set all of the food out. I see them slowly come in, their heads were down. I sigh as I watch them. I couldn't believe they weren't completely ecstatic, I mean they were about to eat. They both love food more than life itself it seemed like most of the time. I sigh and set all of the stuff down. They eat slowly and keep their eyes away from me. Almost like they were hiding something. As I start to eat myself, I start getting more and more frustrated with them, and they weren't even doing anything. I was going to need to whip them into shape. They were too damned much like their father. As I look at both of them it only makes me even more angry, they even eat like him. They're all a bunch of pigs I swear. I glare at Goten and stand, my hands slamming on the table when I hear him burp before he continues to eat. Did it not cross his mind to even think of saying excuse me? What was that man teaching them? If I hadn't saved them they would be just a bunch of animals running around. He looks up at me with wide eyes. "E..excuse me." He says softly. That wasn't going to cut it.

I lunge at him and grab him by his black hair screaming "Now you listen to me and listen good because I'm only going to say it once. You WILL have manners in this house. It's not going to be you two running around like animals let loose from the circus do you understand me?" I say to him glaring. He looked up at me with wide eyes and nodded. I glare at him and smack him right across the face causing him to cry out "Don't just nod!" I say. I was absolutely infuriated.

"Mom stop it right now!" Gohan says, he was standing, his hands gripping the table in a death grip. His hair was starting to change to that damned yellow color. I drop Goten and he runs in a panic to the other room. I glare and shake my head. That boy was so easily scared that it was ridiculous...he needed to man the hell up. Gohan was still glaring at me. "Don't you ever do that to him...hes a seven year old boy...that's how they act, they're disgusting and they love to be that way. Don't criticize him for being who he is. I admit that he should be saying excuse me but that doesn't give you the right to beat him around like a rag doll like you." He says to me. He was beyond pissed. I just shake my head and start to clean up. Not paying him any mind.

"You need to go get your homework done Gohan.." I say to him. I turn back to the dishes before I hear him say something.

"I don't think so…..I'm getting out of this damned house." He says before he sprints off...I couldn't catch up with him. I glare and start to scream a long stream of profanities as I wash all of the dishes. That boy was going to pay for what he said to me.

* * *

**Gohan POV**

I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE HER! I think to myself as I fly away from the house. I was so pissed off that I couldn't help but power up as I flew away. I knew that dad and Vegeta could sense me now. Maybe I wanted them to find me. That way I could tell dad how awful she was being to us, she would throw things at us, scream and yell at the top of her lungs that we were just animals and weren't fit to live in her house. If she hated us that much then why was she fighting so hard to get us? It didn't make one damned bit of sense. I look around as I fly over the city, there was one place that I really wanted to be. But I knew better, I couldn't go see dad and Vegeta. At least not until tomorrow, when I would see them in court with mom. I sigh and look around, there weren't many other options that I had. Especially since I had left my phone at the house to catch anything from when I was gone. I sigh and land on the outskirts of the city, trying to think of a place to go until I get calmed down, maybe even stay there for the night. It was like a lightbulb went off in my head. I smile bright and immediately start flying again to the biggest house in the city. When I was with dad, I would come here a lot and just hang out with Videl. We had become very close over the last few months. Not only that, she was just absolutely gorgeous. It was always fun to hang out with her.

I land in the tree that was right outside of her window, she was just laying in bed and watching tv. I smile a little and gently tap on the door like I used to. I could tell it scared her because she almost fell off of the bed. I snicker softly before I wave at her. She comes over to the window looking at me. "What the hell Gohan? no call before?" She asks me. I just put my head down and sigh.

"I'm sorry Videl..If you're busy I can leave..but I just...Things were getting so bad I couldn't stay at my moms…" I say to her. Her eyes widen as she nods and gestures for me to come in. I smile a little before I go and sit on the floor by her bed. She crawls back in bed and lays down, her head near mine so she could talk to me.

"so what happened? Wait...I thought that you only went to your moms after school?" She asked me so softly I probably wouldn't of heard her if I didn't have super hearing. I look up at her and sigh. This was a long story. I haven't told her about anything that 's been going on. Not because I didn't want to. I just haven't had the time and we've never been alone.

"'It's a long story…" I say sighing as I look up at her. she gave me a small smile as she nodded to me.

"it's a good thing that we we've got all the time in the world then isn't it?" She says smiling to me as she strokes my hair. I close my eyes and sigh happily, leaning into her touch. I look up and see a strand of blonde in my vision...I had completely forgotten to descend...I look at her worriedly before she just smiles. "It's okay..I may not understand, but I know that you change...Remember I saw it at the world tournament." she says to me. I just smile bright at her and nod, my hair turning back to normal as I sigh...trying to think of where to begin.

I sigh and look up at her. "My parents..never really loved each other to begin their relationship. My dad was a naive teenaget that didn't know what marriage was, but she forced it upon him. No matter how much she tried to get him to love her, it just never worked. He loved to fight and eat more than he loved her. I'm glad that he loved her enough to give her children though, or else I wouldn't be here." I say as I sigh and lean back, trying to think of how to continue. "They split up months ago, our normal routine was that we would be with dad all the time except for two or so hours after school which was when we went to moms house. Over that time was when Majin Buu came to be...and my dad found a new...partner." I say looking at her. she looks at me curiously. I guess I did say that kind of weird.

"Partner? You mean like a girlfriend?" She asks me. I chuckle and look at her . Shaking my head. She looks even more confused "Well then what are you talking about Gohan?" She asks me.

"I mean like a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend." I say smiling a little, her eyes widen as she looks at me. I saw the same look in her eyes that I had months ago, I had never pegged my dad for being someone that was interested in another man. He was always too manly for me to even think about it. I look at her and smile. "You'll never guess who either…." I say before i close my eyes for a moment. I laugh as I feel her shake me, begging me to tell her. i sigh and keep my eyes closed. "You remember at the World Tournament when dad was with the Supreme Kai and there was a man that was destroying everything because he wanted to fight my dad?" I ask her.

"yea the really crazy one that kept shooting energy blasts at people….isn't he your dad's friend that got taken over by Babidi?" She asks me. I nod and smile, i was kind of surprised that she actually remembered that. I sigh and try to think of how to say this.

"Yea..that's Vegeta...But he only got controlled by Babidi because his heart wasn't pure and he wanted to go back to the heartless powerful person that he was. But he couldn't because he loved my dad." He says smiling as he leans back. "I remember dad telling me what had happened, they were fighting because Vegeta wouldn't stop until they did. Then he puts ki rings around him and goes into this great long speech about how he wasn't going to be second best to him anymore and then he kissed him." I say chuckling. I see Videl's eyes widen as she listens intently to me, so I continue. "After that, dad didn't really tell Vegeta that he felt the same way. He didn't know that Vegeta was going to turn his life force into energy to save the planet and kill himself so he can be rid of Babidi's control. It was the ultimate act of love. But dad was too ashamed to actually tell him. So Vegeta got in an accident in the Gravity Room. Dad had to go and save him and that's when he told him that he loved him back. He's been with us ever since." I say smiling at her.

She smiles bright and nods to me. "That's so sweet...but...why are you with your mom now?" She asks. I sigh and run a hand through my hair shrugging.

"I don't really know what happened. I came home from school one day and everything was normal, but instead of us flying home, goten stayed at the house and mom brought me to the house, and she told me that I was never going to see him again." I say tearing up. "I've already lost him twice in my life and damn it all if i'm going to do it again. "I say angrily as I try to calm down, but it was useless. I was completely pissed off. I could tell that Videl was getting worried because she put her hand on my cheek.

The anger immediately melted away from the the second she touched my cheek. I look up at her and she smiles warmly to me. My heart started beating faster as I looked at her. "Gohan...you've got to stop worrying. Im sure they will figure it out. I know i've only met your dad once, but I know that he cares about you and Goten more than anything in the universe. He's not just going to give up on you." She says to me. I smile at her and sigh happily. She always knew exactly what to say to me to make me feel better. I lean up and sigh as i look at her making her blush. "Come lay here...we can watch movies all night if you want?" She asks me.

"You always know the right words to say" i say laughing as i get into her bed and lay down beside her, feeling her snuggle to me. I look down before I run a hand up and down her back as we watch the movie. This was the most intimate that we've ever gotten. I look down at her and smile, thinking about what it would be like if we got together...then it would be like this all of the time. Her snuggled to my chest as we watch movies, just two people enjoying eachothers company. As we lay there together, i begin to think of what mom was doing right now...and how Goten was...since he was the one that got the worst of the argument. I sigh and look down at her.

"Youre thinking about something...what is it?" She asks me softly as she smiles. I sigh and bite my lip. There was so much going through my head that I couldn't really sort it all. I look at her and smile a little, trying to concentrate.

"Its just...the fight with my mom...Goten's probably hurting...i don't know how dads doing...i just want everything to go back to normal. I want to be back at my dads training and having fun with trunks goten my dad and vegeta...even though he may not be fun sometimes" i say chuckling as i sigh sadly. "I cant wait until tomorrow and all of this will be over with." I say as she looks up at me and smiles.

"You really love them don't you?" She says. I nod and smile a little...they were everything to me. After a while i started to feel my eyes droop from how exhausted I was. she looks at me and smiles "sleep gohan, i'll wake you up in the morning so you can get ready" she says to me. I look down at her and smile nodding. I lean down and kiss her cheek softly, telling her goodnight before i fall asleep. I feel her snuggle closer to me before sleep takes over.

**Goku POV**

I was snuggled to Vegeta in our room, his newly found tail was entangled with mine, the sensation was new and one of the most amazing things in the world. I never would've realized that I had missed my tail this much. I sigh softly and look down at Vegeta. Something wasn't right and I could feel it. He looks up at me and strokes my cheek. "What is it Kakarot?" He asks me as his head leans up to kiss me. I kiss him back slowly and sigh smiling.

"I just...something is wrong with the boys...I can feel it and I hate it. I can't do anything about it yet." I say as I run my hands through my hair as Vegeta's tail comes up to stroke my cheek softly. I smile down at him and bite my lip. The feeling of his tail on my body was something that I would probably never get used to. It was so soft and fuzzy, it just made my whole body stand on edge. I smile and look at him, waiting for him to say something.

"It's almost over Kakarot, tomorrow you can see them and have them all to yourselves." He says softly to me. He smiles at me and runs his hand on my chest. I purred softly as my eyes close. I jolt up when I feel a very familiar ki coming this way. I look at Vegeta, I knew he felt it too. There was no way that I was reading that right. I get up and throw on a shirt before I go downstairs. I look around for a second before I hear something fall by the window. My eyes widen as I look over there and see Goten fall into the house from the window. I quickly go to him and pick him up, he looked so broken. I bite my lip and tear up as I look down at him.

"Goten what happened?" I ask him frantically as I hold him as close to me as I could without hurting him. He clings to me and cries hard into my chest. My heart breaks as I see the tears streaming down his face as he looks up at me. I wipe his tears away and stroke his back slowly. "Goten sweetie you gotta talk to me. I need to know so I can help." I say to him. Why wasn't he saying anything? I bring him up to the bedroom with me and hold him close, laying him in bed between me and Vegeta. I saw Vegeta tense, he knew as well as I did that this was a bad idea. If anyone knew he was here then there was no way that he could see him again, but my little boy was hurting...the way he clung to me was like he was never intending to let go again. "Goten, look at me...You have to tell me what happened so that I can help you." I say to him.

He sniffles and rubs his eyes biting his lip, I could tell that he didn't want to talk. I sigh and just hold him closer to me, kissing his hair gently. He sighs and looks at me. "T..today at dinner...we were eating a..and I burped...I didn't mean for it to be loud and she lost it. yelling and screaming at me. Then Gohan made me go to my room and they fought until Gohan left...then she..s..she" He keeps crying. It was uncontrollable now. He was shaking and breathing unevenly. I hold him close and hush him hoping and praying that he will calm down. He look up at me and cries. "She started hitting me and telling me that I was not going to turn out a slob that has no job and nothing to do but fight all the time...she doesn't want me to be like you...and I was going to act like a gentleman should and never do that again." he says crying. My eyes widen, I couldn't believe this. I look down at him in disbelief. I tried so hard not to cry as I look at him. My little boy was being beaten by his mother. I knew that it didn't actually hurt his body, but mentally this was going to scar him for life. I look at Vegeta and he was absolutely furious. I take one of my hands and place it on his cheek. He needed to calm down or he was going to do something that all of us would regret.

I look down at Goten and sigh softly. "Goten...I'm sorry that it happened...and as much as I want to stay here and hold you all night and tell you it's going to be okay..You're going to have to go home to your mother….Don't give me that look sweetheart...I can't help it. tomorrow, tomorrow we will be together again. You have to do this for me please Goten." I say tearing up as I saw him cling to me more and cry. I just wanted to hold him forever.

"But daddy...please no no don't send me back please.' He cries into my shirt hitting my chest with his fists. I just hold him to me. I look at Vegeta and he sighs, stroking Goten's back as he looks at him.

"Your father's right Goten...you need to go back to your mother. That way we can see eachother again. Then you can see Trunks and go to school with him and then come back here and be with all of us again. But to do that you need to go back to your mother right now." Vegeta says to him. My eyes widen, he sounded so calm and collected. Like he had every single answer in the world. I see Goten look at him and nod before he turns from me and hugs Vegeta tight. Vegeta's eyes widen as he looks down at Goten, not sure what to do. He wraps his arms around him and kisses his hair. "Alright...it's time to go...we will see you tomorrow." He says to him gently. I watch as Goten slowly pulls away from him and hugs me tight before he rubs his eyes.

"B..bye daddy." He says to me before he flies off. I fall back into the bed and break into tears. How could Chichi do that to him...he was barely eight years old. I was so pissed that I just wanted to run straight over there and give her a little glimpse of what she put Goten through. As if Vegeta sensed what I was thinking he wraps his arms around me and kisses me. He strokes my tail, trying to make me forget about what just happened. Although it helped it didn't completely work. I pull away from the kiss and look at him slowly. He smiles softly at me.

"Sleep Kakarot… that way we can be fully rested and ready to go when Bulma gets here in the morning." He says smiling. I nod and kiss him, my tail wrapping around his waist as his does the same to me. I nuzzle his neck and close my eyes sighing. I just wanted my boys back in my arms. I feel Vegeta sigh. "Kakarot...you're not sleeping your thinking." He says to me. I smile a little at him and sigh.

"I'm sorry 'Geta I can't help it." I say sighing. I bite my lip and look at him as he smiles weakly.

"I know that staying up and worrying sounds like a lot of fun..but you can't do it..you need to be fully rested for tomorrow." he says softly. I sigh and nod, laying down as I close my eyes, thinking of the boys the entire time that I sleep.


	9. The Trial

**Curse You**

**Chapter 9: The Trial**

**Goku/Vegeta**

 

**Vegeta POV**

Today was finally the day. I couldn't believe that it had come so soon. I was laying in bed, waiting for Kakarot to get out of the shower. As I laid there, I thought of how today was going to go. There was no way that the judge could favor that wretch...I sigh and run a hand through my hair. I actually missed having those brats around, especially Gohan because that kid really knew how to cook. The rest of us could barely boil water, and the other one I missed having around for Trunks to play with. He missed Goten a hell of a lot. I sigh and sit up, wishing that the idiot would hurry up. We had to be out of the house in an hour, I bet that he was trying to tame his hair. As much as he tried, there was no way that it was going to do anything. I get up out of bed and knock on the door. "Come on Kakarot...I gotta get ready too." I say to him sighing.

"'geta please help me." He says from the bathroom. I sigh, what on earth could he possibly need help with. I open the door and my eyes widen. He was in his slacks and a dark blue shirt. He was trying to fix his white tie and it looked all kinds of messed up. I blush and chuckle, trying to hide it by putting my hand over my mouth. He pouts at me and sighs. "Please help me 'geta…" He says to me. I smile and nod stepping in front of him and untying it. I had watched Bulma do this many times for me, since she always had those parties for capsule corp and wanted me to look presentable. I tie it for him and smile.

"There you go." I say softly to him, smoothing it to his chest as I look up at him. Damn this man was gorgeous. I wanted to rip the clothes right off of him and take him right there. But we had things to do. I look up at him and stroke his cheek "Don't be so nervous Kakarot, I know that a lot is riding on today but...you can't think on the negative.' I say to him. He smiles softly at me and nods. He leans in to kiss me slowly. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss back slowly. My hands go into his hair and he groans to me softly. I pull away from him and bite my lip. "We need to stop...I gotta get ready, Bulma should be here soon to take Trunks." I say to him softly. He nods and smiles a little before he leaves the bathroom so that I can get ready. Once I was ready I come out in a white shirt and a blue tie that matched his shirt. I smile at him and take his hand softly. This was the most uncomfortable damned thing I've ever been in. Especially since we had to conceal our tails. If the judge saw them there was no way that this would go well.

I go downstairs at the sound of the doorbell. I quickly open the door and see Bulma smiling at me. I smile at her "Trunks is in his room" I say softly to her. She nods and smiles looking at the stairs.

"You clean up nice Vegeta." She says to me. I look at her and blush a little. I call for Trunks and he comes downstairs ready to go.

I smile at him and hug him to me "I'll be back home late tonight alright? You be good for mom." I say to him as he nods to me smiling. I watch him go to Bulma and I smile a little. she looks at me and then up the stairs, watching Kakarot come down the stairs. I turn and see him, I blush and look at him biting my lip before he comes and wraps his arms around my waist. I blush deeply and look up at him. I knew that he was uncomfortable, hell so was I this damned shirt and tie was awful to wear.

"My lawyer will meet you two at the courthouse, I wish you the best of luck." She says smiling to the both of us and I nod, watching her go with Trunks. I smile and wave goodbye to them before I look at Kakarot smiling. He looked as uncomfortable in this damned thing as I felt. I sigh and look at him, stroking his hair to try and get him to stay calm.

"I know you want out of that damned thing… Just wait until we're back home and then you can rip it all off just like I will." I say to him trying to get him to stay calm. It seemed to help a little bit as we go outside and fly to town. I could tell that he was on edge. He wanted to see his kids again, even though he saw the smallest last night, he wasn't supposed to. As soon as we get to the courthouse I see him get twice as tense. He didn't want to do this. "Kakarot, come on we have to go inside." I say to him as I take his hand and walk up the stairs. The courthouse was a very big and intimidating place, even for me. I look at Kakarot as he looks down at his papers, trying to find the way to the room. There were quite a few people staring at us. I just roll my eyes at them and stare them down then they stop and quickly walk away. We reach the room that we are looking for and I sigh, looking at Kakarot for a moment. "Go in…" I say to him softly, he nods to me and opens the door.

* * *

**Judge #1 POV (AN: Since this is my story, I know the judges thoughts aren't correct, and every case is different...also, the judge isn't aware of why Chichi is trying to keep the kids away from Goku and Vegeta, so it's a lot of speculation in the beginning. but this is what I want so yea :3 enjoy haha back to reading my lovelies)**

I look around the courtroom, this was going to be an interesting case. Of course it was going to be simple, I've done thousands of these cases, every single one of them is the same. Each parent thinks the other is unfit to raise their children, usually they both are completely capable, so I have to watch them fight over the children and how there is no way in hell they are going to pay the other one. It was a sad fight really, because when the kids go and talk to the other judges in the room with me, they say that they want to stay with both parents. Some cases though, they want to stay with only one parent, but that is such a rare occurrence that I've only seen it twice in my time. I see two very nice looking gentlemen come in the room. I smile at them. This must be the father and his new partner. I look at my clock and smile, they were right on time. I wondered for a moment, where the mother was. "Good morning gentlemen." I say to them.

The taller one smiles at me and waves, but the shorter just kind of stares off into space with a scowl on his face. He was definitely something that was for sure. I wondered for the moment if that was why the mother didn't want them around her ex husband, maybe the man beat her kids and she wasn't going to stand for it anymore. I look at the two and the shorter one was consoling the taller, trying to get him to relax, but he wasn't going to have it. The doors open once again and I see a very small child about the age of eight or nine come in the door sadly, I smile at him as I watch him look around, as if he was looking for something. His eyes widen as his gaze sets on the pair sitting behind the right table. "Daddy!" He screams and runs to him, clinging to him for dear life. The father hugs him tight and kisses his forehead, like he was never intending to let go again. I look at them with surprise, but I tried not to let it show on my features. I watch them before I see another boy come in, he was quite a bit older, I'd say about sixteen. He runs over to the father as well and hugs him before hugging the shorter man next to him. I see his face instantly change from that scowl to a warming smile that invited both children in. I smile as I watch them before I look over at the wife. She was glaring daggers at the two men as her and her lawyer sat down over on the other table.

I smile at all of them and sigh, wanting to get this over with. "Good morning all..I'm going to make this short and sweet, with any luck we will be out of here within the hour." He says smiling "My friend here, is going to take the boys to a separate room to talk to them while the adults stay here and talk things through." I say smiling to them. the boys look up at me with a sad look, but their dad makes them go with the other judge into the other room. I smile and watch them go before I turn to the parents. Something deep down told me this was not going to be a normal case.

* * *

**Judge #2 POV**

The way that the kids immediately ran to their father when they walked in the door kind of amazed me. Was their mother that bad to them? It made me wonder. When we got into the room I see that the smallest boy was so scared. He was clinging to his older brother. I smile at the two of them and sigh softly. "This is going to be over soon sweeties." I say to them before I pull out a notepad and a piece of paper. I look at the oldest brother and smile. "Can you tell me the arrangements that you had with your parents before this happened?" I ask him gently.

"Well…" Gohan says as he holds onto Goten. "We would stay all of the time at my dads house, except for a few hours after school where we would go to our moms. From after school at 3:30 to about 6:30 we would be there and then we would go back to dads." He says to me. I nod and write all of that down as I watch the smallest, he was hiding his face from me. I watched him carefully, I also watched how the older brother was holding him and trying to keep him calm. It was strange...I smile at them and keep on asking them questions. The entire time the older boy seemed calm and collected. I asked them about what they would do at their fathers, and the same for their mothers. Their mother seemed to be really into making the older one study hard for school. She would pile on the homework for him constantly, so he barely had time for anything but doing that. His grades were immaculate but I could tell that he was exhausted and just wanted to be a kid.

I finally look down at the little boy, smiling at him. "What's your name sweetie?" I ask him as he sits up and looks over at me.

"M..my name is Goten" He says as he looks at me then looks down at the table. He seemed so shy, I wondered why that was. When he ran to his father I saw an energy in him that I had never seen in another child, but when he wasn't around him...he was a completely different little boy.

"Hi Goten my name is Claire… Can I ask you some questions?" I ask him gently. He nods to me and puts his hands in his lap as he looks at his older brother, who smiled at him and nodded. I smile at the two of them and sigh, thinking of what to ask him. "So do you like going to your moms house?" She asks him. Little Goten shakes his head quickly as his head stays down. I look at him curiously. "why not sweetie?" I ask him.

"Uhm...because..' He says to me. There was something else going on here. The look in the little boys eyes, he seemed so apprehensive to answer the questions, let alone to talk at all. I watch him and smile as I watch his older brother whisper something to him. Little Goten nods and looks at me trying not to cry. "Uhm….My mom isn't very n..nice." He says to me. I look at him and then at the older brother. "She...she always screams at us and stuff...telling us that she doesn't want us to end up like our dad. She screams about everything...and she even hit me the other day." Goten says...his breathing got out of control. I watch him carefully as he calms himself down. I couldn't believe this. Who would want to hurt such a sweet and innocent little boy. I try and gain my composure after watching him. "My brother has proof too...don't you Gohan!" He says looking up at his brother, who blushed softly and sighs, nodding to me.

I couldn't believe it. This was like a dream come true for the two of them. Having the proof of their mothers verbal abuse would be enough to get the father custody of them, which seemed like that was what they really wanted. I look at Gohan "I'm going to need to see that if at all possible." I say to him. He nods to me and pulls out a laptop from his bag and puts it on the table. I watch him as he pulls up a file with every single recording on it. My eyes widen as I see how many there were.

"Not all of them are my mother yelling. But since I knew the only way I would catch her is constantly recording, then that's why I got so many." I nod to him and smile. This boy was smart, too bad it's ironic that his mother made him this way and now it was being used against her. As he played each of the sections that were highlighted,

" _Gohan! Get your ass in here and study! I will NOT have you become an uneducated deadbeat like your father!"_

" _This house is a mess! You will not leave this house a pigsty like your dad does!"_

" _I can't believe you two! I will have order in this house, this is my house and I make the fucking rules around here got it?"_

" _You both are monsters! How in the hell am I supposed to put up with two demons in this house!"_

I was completely appalled by how this woman was sounding. How could she say those things to her kids. He even caught the part on the phone where their mother was hitting him. It was absolutely amazing and I was in tears by the end of it. There was no way as a judge that I could let these children go with their mother. I look at the boys and I sigh nodding to them. I watch as they cling to each other, almost as if they were the only ones each other had left. "Don't you two worry...I will stop at nothing to make sure that you're with your father once again." I say to them. I look up and see tears in the older son's eyes as he smiles at me, telling me thank you repeatedly. I smile at him and nod "You two stay right here, I'm going to go to the other room to see how the other judge is doing." I say before I open the door and slowly latch it shut behind me.

* * *

**Judge #1 POV**

I look at the two sides of the court room, I couldn't believe that these two were ever married. it was appalling how badly she treats everyone. Even now, as all the evidence is stacked against her, she still finds a way to put him down and belittle him in front of his partner. I shake my head, I should of stopped her when I had the chance at the beginning.

_**Flashback to 20 minutes ago**_

_They were both just sitting there, I looked over at the mother and smiled a little. "You may begin by stating why you think that the father of your children shouldn't see the kids again." I say to her. I looked down at her statement and read it as she talked, I wasn't really interested in what she was babbling about. It had nothing to do with the real reason. I look at her and wait for something that would actually give her an actual reason to keep the kids, after she was done speaking I never found one. But she was so passionate to keep these kids away from their father I must know why. I sigh and run a hand through my hair. "I see you're very passionate about this ma'am, but you haven't given me any evidence that these boys should be taken away from their father._

_She looked at me furiously "I will NOT have my children around someone who acts like an animal with no job that goes out to fight all the time! He even takes the kids with him and gets them hurt every single time!" She screams. I look at her with wide eyes, she didn't mention any of that when she was ranting earlier. I look over to the two men, they looked very professional, why would she say such things about them when they looked so put together._

_I sigh and look at the father "Is what she is saying true mr. Son?" I ask him,_

" _Well...it's true that I don't have a job." He says sighing, there's one point against him. "But my uhm…" He looks over at his partner and bites his lip. "But Vegeta has a job and he was able to provide for all five of us, because he has a son as well." He says smiling a little. "He tests equipment at Capsule Corp," Mr. Son says, my eyes widen, they had to pay the testers out of the wazoo just to get them into some of the things that they make._

_I nod and smile a little. "Now what about the rest of what she's saying?" I look at him and sigh, he didn't look like the type of father to be doing that to their boy. I see the smaller man look at the taller very carefully, like he wanted him to hide something. Well I wasn't going to have any of that. "Do I need to remind you that being in a courtroom, you are under oath and if you lie and I find out, I won't hesitate to throw you in jail, then there's no way that you'd be able to see your kids." I see the wide eyed look he gave me before he nodded._

" _Uhm...well." He was at a loss for words, I see the wheels turning in his head and I wonder what in the world could he be thinking so hard about. I sit and watch him. waiting for an answer. "I fight in the world martial arts championships a lot, I train with vegeta and my sons enter as well. I don't force them to do any of it, they want to fight, they love it as much as I do, even though I didn't think it was possible." He says smiling at me a little, a soft blush on his cheeks. My eyes widened, that was where I knew this man from. He looked so familiar, but I had just put it to the back of my mind. I smile and nod to him._

" _I am very fond of the tournament, me and my wife attend every year, even the year that that disaster at the tournament happened with that big blonde guy." I say. I see his eyes widen before he smiles weakly and run a hand through his hair nodding._

" _I was the one that fought him.." He says softly. "I was also the one that was fighting Cell in the Cell games." He says to me. My eyes widened even more, there was no way that this man could be the same blonde haired guy that was evenly matched with Cell all those years ago. After the Cell Games and the winner was determined, I never believed for a second that it was Mr. Satan, he was too weak to even comprehend what that monster was capable of. I remember watching the fight as much as I could of it on television before it cut out. I remember a man that looked like the two in front of me but also a little boy, I look to the door that was closed where the two children were. There was no way that one of them could be one of the boys. I look at Mr. Son and try to wrap my head around all of this. I look at him and he has a small smile on his face, as if he was afraid to admit all of these things to me. I look over at the wife and she's absolutely furious._

" _There is only one thing that I am having trouble with." I say as I look at the father. "The man that was at the Cell Games had blonde hair that stood up straight like the man next to you...If you say that it was you..then why is your hair different?" I ask him. He smiles at me and looks up for a moment._

" _Well..that's because I'm in my normal form...when I'm in battle, my energy is completely concentrated, causing my hair to do that...like this." He says as he stands up. I see his partner give him a wary look as he watches him. I look down at him and wait. Within an instant, his hair was blonde and there was a yellow aura around him. I couldn't believe my eyes. This was the same man that defeated Cell all these years ago. I smile bright and nod to him as I watch him descend and go back to his seat._

" _I see now...Alright I think that my decision is clear now, Mr. Son is very capable of handle taking good care of these kids and I want to grant both of you custody... but first I want to see what my friend has found out from your two sons. " I say as I go to the door and tell them to come out. The other judge had a grim look on her face. I couldn't understand why..I looked at her and she just shook her head at me as I watch the boys go to their father once again. They didn't even glance at their mother. I look at the other judge and try to read the look on her face. I smile at her as she sits by me. "Alright...so what did you find out from the boys." I ask her._

" _I think that the father should be allowed full custody of the children...and the mother should be locked away for verbal and physical abuse to her children." She says with a shaky tone. My eyes widen as I look at her._

" _That's a very very rash decision...what made you decide that." I ask her as I watch her and then the oldest son stands and looks at me._

" _If I may show you something sir, I think that everything will be cleared up." He says to me as he pulls out a laptop and hands it to the other judge, who plays the clips that were on it. My eyes widen as I listen to what the mother was saying to her children. You could even hear her hitting the smallest child. I look at the smallest and he was clutching his dads chest, shaking as his eyes were closed. I couldn't believe this. How could a child take a beating like that and not have a single scratch on him? It was amazing, but I bet that the father being so strong had something to do with that, since he trains his kids as well. I glare over at the wife who had a shocked look on her face before she gave her oldest son a death glare._

" _HOW DARE YOU!" She screams before she lunges at him, but the security guards stop her. I look at her and glare._

" _No how dare you, treating your own children like that...It's sickening and to think you wanted to keep them away from their loving father!" I scream as I stand and look at her. "I'm going to punish you to the fullest extent of my power. " I say, watching her face go completely white. I smirk and look at the boys…"you men are free to go." I say to them. As I watch them leave, the mother got extremely scared. I smirk at her before I shake my head. Thinking of a fitting punishment for her._

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

**Goku POV**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I smile bright as ason as we get out of the court room and look at my sons. I hug them tight to me and close my eyes. Never wanting to let them go. I smile at gohan and kiss his forehead. "Thank you…" I say to him, before I knew it I had tears in my eyes. He chuckles at me and nods before he leans on me again. I look at Vegeta and he had Goten in his arms. I smile at him and bite my lip. this man had given everything for me, he puts his own feelings and pride aside just to see me happy. I go to him and kiss him deeply, catching him by surprise. I smile and nuzzle his nose for a moment, there was no way I was ever going to let him go again. "Come on guys...lets go back home." I say to them smiling. Gohan looks at me with a wide smile on his face.

"Yea lets go..I mean I bet you haven't eaten a good meal since I've left." Gohan says laughing. We all laugh with him. I nod to him and chuckle softly as we walk to the city limits to fly back home.

"You should've never left us alone to cook for ourselves. I don't think I can take another one of your father's meals." Vegeta says as he smirks at me playfully. I blush and look away as they all laugh. We get to the outside of the city and we start to fly home. I kept looking over at Vegeta, who had Goten on his back. He was such a great parent. I smile and bite my lip. Maybe now was the time...As soon as we land, Gohan immediately goes into the kitchen. Goten Goes up to his room and hopes that Trunks is there. I smile and look at Vegeta. I rip off the shirt and tie before I go up to our room. Finding the little box in the drawer before I change and put it in my pocket for later.

Once we were all done eating and the boys were safe in their beds, I go to our bedroom and smile at Vegeta, He was laying down on the bed about to fall asleep until he heard my voice. I smile at him and lay in bed next to him smiling. He smiles at me and cuddles close to me. My tail wraps around him and strokes his tail slowly. i feel him shiver, making me smile bright. "'Geta..I have something to ask you." I say nervously as I look at him. He strokes my cheek and smiles a little at me.

"what's got you so worked up Kakarot? You've been like this all night." I blush and bite my lip looking away from him for a moment. He strokes my hair slowly and leans in to kiss me. "Kakarot you can tell me anything and talk to me about anything...please." He says looking at me in the eyes. I smile and nod to him before I kiss his forehead.

"Well..I've been thinking a lot lately...I've seen how you've changed. You're becoming such a great man and a lover...I've seen you set your pride aside to make me happy at any cost, even if you embarrass yourself." I say smiling. He blushes and looks away from me. I knew he remembered just as well as I did, him trying to dance to make me happy. I chuckle and kiss his forehead before he looks up at me.

"Yea so..what are you getting at Kakarot?" He asks me as I look down at him smiling. I clutch the bx in my pocket before I slowly pull it out. He looks down at it with wide eyes. "W..what is that Kakarot." He asks me as I smile at him and lean my forehead against his.

"I love you vegeta...And..I don't want to ever lose you again. I want..I want you to be more than..what you are now..that's why I uh.." I stop dead in my tracks as I see the look on his face. He was completely shocked and I could tell that tears were coming to his eyes. I had never seen him cry outside of a battle, it scared me a little. I kiss his tears away and look at him "what is it my prince." I ask him.

He looks up at me and bites his lip. "Are you asking me what I think you're asking me." He looks up at me and says. I smile a little and bite my lip nervously as I nod.

"Well I think so. If you think that I'm going to ask you to marry me then yes. I say smiling a little. His mouth drops and let looks at me, unable to say anything. "I even got you this ring." I say softly to him as I open the box and put the ring on his finger. It was a silver band with a very simple design on it. I see Vegeta look down at it and blush. I stroke his cheek and smile a little. "Whataya say 'geta?" I ask him as I smile at him.

He looks up at me and kisses me with as much passion as he did the first time that we kissed. I smile at him and wrap my body around him. when we pull away he gives me a small nod as he smiles. I kiss him deeply and smile bright, my heart jumping for joy in my chest. I snuggle to him and close my eyes. "Goodnight my prince.." I say softly before I let my dreams take me over.

 


	10. The Moment We've All Been Waiting For

****Curse You** **

****Chapter 10: The Moment We've all Been Waiting for** **

****Goku/Vegeta** **

****Hello my lovely readers! Here's the moment that I've been waiting for since I started this story...the end! I know that it's sad because I want to do so much more with this story...but that's why they make sequels and things like that so...Will there be a sequel? I don't know you'll have to stay tuned and find out!** **

****Until then, enjoy some of the many stories that are being published right now!** **

****Happy Reading!** **

* * *

Goku POV

The day was finally here. I couldn't believe it. In just a few short moments I was going to marry the man that I loved in front of all of my friends and family. I look over at Gohan who's smiling bright at me as he fixes my tie for me. As much as I hated wearing this damned thing. I knew that Vegeta loved seeing me in it, and that alone was enough to make it worth it. Gohan looks at me and smiles "You look great dad. This whole thing is going to be amazing." He says smiling at me. I nod and give him a huge hug as I smile at him. He was one of the greatest sons that a guy could ever ask for, along with Goten of course. I look around for a moment and see him trying to get into his shoes, he was getting extremely frustrated with them. I laugh and pick him up to set him in a chair to get them on for him. He looks at me and smiles before he hugs me also.

"Dad...I have a question." Goten asks me as he looks up at me.

I smile at him and nod "What is it?" I ask him, he rarely had any questions for me, he was a kid of very few words, well unless he wasn't getting his way then there was no stopping his mouth unless he got what he wanted.

"Will we call Vegeta dad too?" He asks me, he looked up at me with those big black eyes. I smile down at him and sigh as I stroke his hair softly.

"I think that he will be fine with whatever you call him..but why don't you ask him later okay? Right now it's time for us to go out and get this show on the road." I say smiling at them. Goten smiles at me and nods as he gets out of the chair, going to the ceremony space to see Bulma. She has planned this whole wedding, making sure that every single detail was perfect. If it's going to be like any of her parties I know that it's going to be over the top and fabulous. I sigh and look at Gohan, for some reason I was starting to get nervous, and this stupid suit that I was wearing was extremely uncomfortable. As if Gohan could sense that I was about to lose it, he comes over to me and takes my hands.

"It's only an hour dad...then you can get out of this and get into something more comfortable." He says to me as he smiles reassuringly to me. I nod to him and sigh as I look at him in the eyes.

"I know but...what if this isn't a good idea, all this big deal over us loving each other, I mean...why.." I say..in my mind I knew that I was just freaking out, but that didn't stop my mouth from saying whatever the hell it wanted to. Gohan looks at me with a surprised look on his face. I sigh and look down. "I just want to go home and have it be just us again." I say looking at him.

Gohan smiles at me and sighs. "It will be soon dad. Get through tonight then us boys have a surprise for you guys. We will get through this together, I bet that Vegeta is having the same thoughts that you are at this very moment." Gohan says smiling to me. I chuckle and nod as I look at him. Vegeta hasn't seen me all day because of that stupid thing that Bulma said about it being bad luck if we saw each other before the wedding day, well he took it seriously. At midnight last night on the dot he kicked me right out of the house. Gohan came with me of course and convinced Videl to let us stay at her place for the night. She was an amazing woman for Gohan, so supportive and loving. I'm glad that they finally got together.

I hear a bell ring and I sigh before I smile. "I guess it's show time for us." I say as I look at Gohan. He smiles and nods before he takes my hand and we walk out to the alter. He stands on my left side, Goten right beside him. Trunks was over on Vegeta's side, who still has yet to come out. But I heard that that was customary that one has to walk down the aisle alone. Not that I'd remember from my own wedding, the ceremony was done in our backyard by a random stranger. I shake my head of those thoughts the second that I heard the music start to play. I look out and see Vegeta walking slowly toward me.

He was in a white tux with a white tie and a black shirt, the exact opposite of me. He looked absolutely stunning. I feel tears pricking at my eyes as I look at him. He was the most amazing looking thing that I've ever seen. "Oh my Kami." I whisper as he reaches me. I smile bright at him. The smile on his face was genuine as he looks into my eyes. I take his hands and squeeze them for support, feeling a tear slip out of my eye. He looks at me worriedly before I just shake my head and smile at him. Telling him with my eyes not to worry. I look at Dende, who was our minister for the ceremony and he smiles bright and reads out loud the poem that I picked to start the ceremony.

"Please face each other and take each other's hands, so that you may see the gift that they are to you. These are the hands of your best friend, young and strong and full of love for you, that are holding yours on your wedding day as you promise to love each other today, tomorrow and forever. These are the hands that will work alongside yours as together you build your future.

These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, and with the slightest touch will comfort you like no other. These are the hands that will hold you when fear or grief temporarily comes to you. These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes, tears of sorrow and tears of joy.

These are the hands that will tenderly hold your children, the hands that will join your family as one. These are the hands that will give you strength when you need it, support and encouragement to pursue your dreams, and comfort through difficult times.

These are the hands that together I have seen accomplish countless things. The two of you have accomplished so much together that I believe when you put your minds to it there is nothing that you two can't do. No matter what evil in the world tears you apart, it is those hands that will uphold the peace and bring justice to the universe as well as in your own lives.

And lastly, these are the hands that even when wrinkled and aged will still be reaching for yours, still giving you the same unspoken tenderness with just a touch.

I would like to welcome everyone here today to this ceremony binding these two brave and wonderful men together in holy matrimony. " Dende says with a smile on his face as he looks at the both of us before he continues on with the ceremony. He looks at me and smiles "will you repeat after me Goku?" I nod and smile, looking into Vegeta's eyes as I repeat every word that Dende says, I feel my hands shake a little so he just squeezes them tighter for me, giving me support.

"I, Goku, take you, my prince, to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity." I say to him as I look at him, trying to control the tears that were running down my face. Vegeta just smiles at me and then looks at Dende.

Dende smiles and nods to him. "Vegeta, will you repeat after me please?" He says, but Vegeta shakes his head...I hear an audible gasp come from the audience as my eyes widen as I look at him, what in the hell was he doing?

"I'm sorry Dende, but I've written my own vows for this. As much as I love the ceremony and the words, they don't describe well enough for my liking." He says as he looks up at me. I couldn't believe him. Why didn't he tell me. My eyes widen even more in surprise and dumbfoundedness. I see Trunks smile at me, making me relax slightly as I look at Vegeta and smile a little. Waiting for him to begin.

"Kakarot...You have always been there for me, even when I didn't know it." He starts to say, I hear his breath get a little shaky as he continues. "You've always done what is best for the good of humanity. To be honest, I still don't see how...how this beautiful and wonderful idiot standing in front of me could love me as much as he does." He says looking out to the crowd. "He sacrifices everything to make everyone and everything happy, only then does he think about himself. That selflessness is another thing that I love about you Kakarot. One of the many many things that I love about you. But what I love most about you.. Is that heart of yours Kakarot. The heart that took me in even when I was impure of heart to the maximum. Evil filled my heart Kakarot, and yet..you still found a way to look past that and love someone as insane and evil as I was." He stops and chuckles for a second. His voice becoming even more shaky when he comes back in. He looks into my eyes and smiles, and for the first time in my

life. I see tears in Vegeta's eyes. "You took that evil in my heart and morphed it, morphed into something good. That is something that I will always be grateful for. And I know, no matter what new villian comes to destroy the earth, you will be by my side, with that pure heart ready to destroy them, making me fall in love with you all over again. I love you Kakarot, with my whole heart." He says as he finishes. I was a tearstained mess at the end of his speech. I look at him and I couldn't stop the tears from flowing or the smile that was now permanently plastered on my face.

Dende smiles at him and wipes a stray tear from his own eye. "That was beautiful Vegeta." He says softly before he looks at the two of us and smiles. "Now is the time for something that is very special to Vegeta and Goku's culture. That is the Saiyan Mating Ritual. Now gentlemen, I'll need to you get energy into each of your hands." He says to us. Vegeta lets go of my hands and smiles softly, two purple balls coming from his hands, I look at them before I do the same, blue balls coming out of my palms. I look at Dende and he smiles and nods to us. "Alright, now entwine your tails together." He says softly, our tails find each other quickly and start to stroke each other, making my legs a little shaky, but I did my best to keep in control. I look into Vegeta's eyes and I could tell that he was having the same problem.

He smiles and chuckles softly. "Alright, now I want you to take your left hand and place it on each others hands, then let the energies do what they wish." He says to us. I nod and take Vegeta's left hand in mine, when I let go, the balls of energy morph together and blend. We do the same with the other hand and it does the same before the two of them make a big bal of energy, melding together and moving between us for a moment before it splits back into two parts and goes in each of us, into our chests where our hearts are. I shiver as I feel his energy inside my body. It was one of the most amazing feelings in the world. I look at Vegeta and it was like I saw a completely new person. Someone that was pure and absolutely fantastic. He smiles at me and I could tell that it did the same for him.

Dende smiles at us and looks to the both of us before he speaks again. "By the power vested in me being guardian of the earth. I now pronounce you husband and husband...you may seal the deal with a kiss." He says smiling at us.

I smile bright and bring Vegeta as close to me as I could before I kiss him deeply, pouring every single bit of emotion that I had into the kiss. when I pull away, I can tell that he's breathless just like I am. I smile and look out at everyone that was there before we walk down the aisle hand in hand.

* * *

Vegeta POV

After the many hours of eating and dancing, it was time for the two of us to go home. I smile and steal Kakarot away from the dancefloor and kiss him deeply. "Lets go Kakarot..I want to get home." I say as I run my hand up and down his chest smiling. He chuckles and nods to me before he leans down and kisses me.

"Alright, but I gotta find Gohan first, he said he had our wedding present and I don't know what it is." He says smiling like a kid in a candy store. I shake my head and smile bright at him. I loved seeing him so happy.

"Alright honey let's go." I say to him as I hold onto him, walking around to find his sons. We find Gohan with Videl at the table, I smile at the two of them before I look at Gohan. "Hey...what was the present you got us that's keeping your father away from me." I ask him chuckling joking as he blushes at me. Gohan smiles at me and stands up, digging in his pockets, looking for something.

"Here you go guys." He says smiling as he tosses Kakarot a capsule. I look up at him then look at the capsule curiously. Kakarot looks at it kind of confused, because it looked like a capsule house. What would we need a capsule house for? He must of seen the confused look on our faces. He smiles at us and holds Videl close. "It's a capsule house for your honeymoon. It's from me Goten and Bulma...the house is completely indestructible for when you two...you know yea...do what people do on honeymoons...plus I cooked all of the food that's in there and trust me..there is plenty." He says smiling as I notice Kakarot's skeptical face. I chuckle and nod. It was a very nice gesture. He looks at us and smiles "when the food runs out you can come home. It's supposed to last about a week and a half or so." He says smiling. "Then whenever you guys need to get away you always have that house."

"Wow...Gohan that's amazing thank you." Kakarot says to him. I smile bright at him and nod before I look up at Kakarot. He hugs his son tight and holds onto him for a moment. He looks back at me and takes my hands smiling. "Lets go baby." he says as he kisses me gently. I smile at him and nod. We tell everyone good bye and we fly away from the party.

I look at Kakarot and smile, squeezing his hand softly. "So Kakarot, where do you want to put that present of ours." I ask him. He just smiles at me and doesn't say anything. I look at him curiously and wonder what the hell he was thinking. That mind of his was for the most part very plain and easy to read, but now...there was nothing that was giving away what he was thinking. He lands right next to the beach. I look out and around. I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to sense for any people, but there weren't any for at least one hundred miles. I smile at him and wrap my arms around his waist. "Wow...this is amazing...it's so beautiful here." I say to him as he wraps his arms around me smiling.

"Its almost as beautiful as you." He says softly to me before he kisses me slowly. I smile brightly and kiss him back with everything that I have. He clings to me and I smile.

"Maybe we should get inside the house." I say smiling. "Explore a little bit before you decide to fuck my brains out…" he says smirking. Kakarot chuckles and nods as he starts to kiss my ear and neck. I moan softly and lean my neck to the side, letting him kiss more of it as I cling to him. "K..kakarot, if you keep this up, then there's no way we're getting in the house." I say to him. He laughs and nods as he pulls away from me, clicking the capsule and tossing it a few yards away. As soon as it popped up, we head inside.

It was a wonderful house, it felt extremely cozy and homey. I look at Kakarot and smile at him. We head upstairs quickly to check out everything. There were two bathrooms and four bedrooms. I smile, looking around. "this is huge." He says smiling down at me. I nod and chuckle.

"Lets shower then I'll meet you in the bedroom." I say to him smiling. He nods and kisses me before we go to the separate bathrooms. I quickly shower and go lay down. I smile and get under the covers slowly. I shake my head and run my hands through my hair, he always took forever in the shower, one day I hope I get to know why...As I lay there, I start to think about everything that we've been through. I sigh and begin to think back to the old days. How in the world could a man like him fall in love with me. I have been nothing but evil, and yet...he's shown me mercy more times than I can remember. I just can't believe it. When he comes out, he's in just a towel. I smirk and roll onto my side so that I can get a good look at him. "mmmmmm." I say smiling at him.

"What?" He asks me as he smiles and lays down next to me. He strokes my cheek slowly as I nuzzle to his chest. He strokes my back and I smile softly. There was nothing that could ruin this moment. He looks at me and smiles, I saw the love in his eyes and I felt my body start to melt. He chuckles at me and nuzzles my nose softly. I close my eyes and shiver, looking at his broad chest. It had so many scars, most of them were from myself. I stroke his chest and watch him shiver.

"So many scars...so many battles..' I say as I look at you. I can feel tears in my eyes. His eyes widen as he looks at me and strokes my cheek "How c...can you love me when I've put so many scars on your body Kakarot?" I don't know what came over me….maybe it had something to do with the saiyan mating that we did. He pulls me close to him and kisses me to calm me down. It worked for a moment, but my emotions were getting the better of me.

"'Geta...please." He says softly as he snuggles close to me. I bite my lip and close my eyes. "Vegeta...I know that you may see it that way, but I don't." he says to me and rubs my back. "the way that I see it, is that we were playing hard to get and it got rougher than we planned." He says trying to make me laugh. I smile a little and shake my head.

"Seriously Kakarot...how?" He smiles and rubs my back slowly as he thinks for a moment.

"I don't know Vegeta...I guess..that I always knew that there was good in you. That's why I put up with the scars...besides their scars from some great battles, not all of these are yours. Although a great deal of them are. I'm proud of them because they remind me of the things that I've accomplished." He says as he rubs my back slowly. "I love every one of these scars...and I love that you gave them to me. Because it shows me my greatest conquor...for your heart." He says as he kissing me. I bite my lip and smile. That was the sweetest thing that anyone has ever said.

"Oh Kakarot." I say smiling bright at him. He smiles at me and snuggles me close to him. I snuggle to his neck and close my eyes, feeling exhausted from all the things that happened today.

"Sleep my prince...we have an entire week to do whatever we want. Sleep for now, because after tonight there's no way you're going to leave this bedroom." He says smirking, making me blush before I look at him.

"Oh I know...but we will have to stop to eat Kakarot, we both know you can't go without your food." I say laughing as he pouts at me. I kiss him slowly and sigh happily. "You know that I'm only kidding...now come on let's get some sleep." I say smiling to him.

He smiles and nods, kissing me once again. "As you wish my prince.." He says chuckling as he pulls me on top of him and closes his eyes. "I love you Vegeta." I couldn't help but smile back at him as my eyes close slowly.

"I love you too Kakarot, forever and always."

* * *

****Well this story has been a lot of fun for me! I hope that you enjoyed it. I know that you were expecting a wonderful sexy scene at the end since it's their honeymoon, but I wanted this chapter to be all about the love. Don't you worry! There will be more to come...but in a different story!** **

****Happy reading my lovely readers(:** **

 


End file.
